What the hell! Leave me alone!
by marinav92
Summary: Hi! My name is Momoko! I have two best friends, Their names are Kaoru and Miyako. I have a normal life...except for the fact that the hottest guy from Japan and my personal nightmare loves me! ButchxKaoru BrickxMomoko BoomerxMiyako
1. The Start of our Hell

**Me:** IM ALIVE!!

**Readers:** Finally!! Where is the update of "A dark lover"?!

**Me:** Well…it's a really funny story…well, there was a duck an-

**Readers:** GIVE US THE UPDATE!!

**Me:** Don't kill me!! Im gonna update soon I promise!!

**Readers:** Ok..whats this??

**Me:** Oh this, well I really felt bad for not updating "A dark lover" as fast as I said I would, but some personal problems appeared and I couldn't. Sooo…I made this new D!PPGZ fic!! Its not dark its kinda humorous and happy n.n and its rated T!!

**Readers:** Yatta!! New story!!

Well im sorry for my sudden disappearance, but how I explained above I made this story for you…ohh and I changed the base completely!! **SO YOU CANT JUMP THIS IF YOU WANNA READ THE STORY BECAUSE YOU WONT UNDERSTAND!! **So please read this n.n

Well, in here they are normal students, they aren't Powerpuff girls ok, and the monsters are humans. They have all ages between 15 and 18 years old, and they all go to school. They all go to different schools:

**Kibenkyo:**A public school.

Momoko (15), Miyako (15), Kaoru (15), Ken (15), Utonium (15), Himwko (15), Ace (17), Billy (18), Arturo (13), Snake (15), Grubber (16)

**Kōkō Kanemochi:** This is a private school for rich boys.

Brick (16), Boomer (16), Butch (16), Nakao "Him" (17), Mojo(17).

The monster`s description will appear on later chapters, when they appear n.n

I hope that you like the story!! Really im working really hard with this!!!

**DISCLAIMER:** Don't own them!! Not mine!! No me pertenece!!...I don't know what other language I can use…

* * *

**The start of our hell**

(Momoko's POV)

Today its the start of the new semester!

I open the door of the school, just to see everybody staring at me with awe and admiration. Im like their new idol.

"Hey Momoko-chan!" The cheerleader squad leader, Shirogane Himeko, waves at me, flashing me a charming smile too. "nice outfit".

I stare at myself using a mirror that the student president putted in the hallway for us to see our reflection. I was wearing the same outfit I always wear. A mini skirt made of jeans fabric, a cute tight pink tank top. My hair was in the same style as always. I shot at her the same friendly smile she gave me. "Thanks Himeko"

"No problem my friend" No way no way, she said me that I was her friend! Im popular!

I passed through the school hallway, receiving all types of compliments. I blushed at all the attention that I was receiving.

"Momoko-chan!"

I turn around in time to see the number one player of the school's football team heading towards me. I stare, with dreamy eyes at the guy who talked to me. Black short hair and blue eyes with tan skin and a lot of muscles…he is any girls dream!

"Ichigo-senpai!"

Ichigo, already in front of me, grabs my hands in a careful manner, and stared directly into my cotton pink eyes. My face grows hot just for looking his blue eyes and I can feel myself sweating,

"Momoko-chan…please be my girlfriend" he said to me in a soft and romantic voice. I squeal from delight and hug him. I can feel new tears of happiness appear in the corner of my eyes. Im so happy! I can't believe this!

"Momoko-san!" I could recognize that voice anywhere. I looked around trying to find her in the crowd that was surrounding me with papers that said "Go Momoko" or "I love you Momoko". At last I spot her. Miyako was holding Kaoru's elbow, dragging her where I was. No way…Is Kaoru…USING A DRESS?! She was using a simple green dress with high heels.

"Miyako" I say to her when she reaches me and Ichigo-senpai, "I have a new boyfriend!"

Miyako grinned, "That`s great Momoko-san!"

"You`re my heroe Momoko! I wanna be like you!" Kaoru said while holding my hands and sparkling eyes.

I chuckled, grasping my new boyfriend`s hand. I turned to face him, him doing the same. He leaned closer, and closer, trying to kiss me. Yatta! My first kiss! This is the best day of my life!

Suddenly, he starts speaking to me, but instead of words, clock-like sounds were uttered. Like an alarm clock…oh shit!

…I wake up. Aww how could that fabulous dream could be…a dream? Oh well. Today is my first day of school. Today im starting my second semester of highschool!

Ihave a good feeling. Maybe that means that Ichigo-senpai will declare his love for me! I start changing my clothes, from my pink pajamas to my usual outfit, while thinking of him.

Ichigo Kinomoto. Star soccer player of the school's team, most popular boy in school and the most handsome guy of the world! Everyone wants him…even Miyako likes him!

…except for Kaoru, who hates his guts…but she is a tomboy, she doesn't count…

When I saw my reflection on my mirror, I grin. I look perfect. Getting out of my room, I head to the kitchen, to get some breakfast. Entering to said room, I see my little sister already stuffing herself with a bowl of cereal. Seeing another bowl of cereal on the table, I grab it and started eating the food. I finish the bowl of food in two minutes. With my obento in hand and my goodbyes to my family, I leave the house.

I didn't want to get late, so I started running. Ten minutes later, I can see the school building right ahead of me. With my best smile I enter the building.

Just when I enter I hear Miyako`s voice calling my name. I turn around and I find her walking towards me, her innocent smile already paining some admirers. She looks gorgeous, like always. She has the same hairstyle of before. She is wearing the same cute blue mini dress without sleeves with lace decorating the edges of it and a white ribbon in the collar of the dress, White canvas shoes adorned her feet.

"Miyako!" I run to her and hug her with happiness. Before we could separate, I heard Kaoru`s voice, somewhere near us. In minutes, I could see her in front of us. She still had the same tomboyish look of before with the same hairstyle…I was really anxious to see if she became girly…but now I can say how disappointed I am. Kaoru was wearing green pants with a yellow t-shirt will short sleeves; they both hugged her perfect figure perfectly. She had white fingerless gloves with the edge, the area of the wrist, black.

She had her skateboard on hand and her backpack was lazily on the floor.

"Hey you guys" she said in a normal voice. Obviously, I gave her a big hug, just for teasing. She starts squirming instantly.

"Hello Kaoru!"

"Yeah yeah….stop hugging me!"

I giggle, and let her free from my "hugs of death"…from now at least.

"How were your vacations, Momoko-san and Kaoru-san?" Miyako asked in a happy voice. I smile at her.

"Well…I went to several sport contests…"

"Oh yeah! Kaoru-san I saw you in the individual cheerleading contest?" Miyako said with a happy and excited tone of voice. I stop abruptly. WHAT!?

I turn to face my raven-haired friend. She instantly, puts her hands on Miyako`s mouth, preventing her of uttering words. She smiles nervously at me.

"You're a cheerleader!?" I said to her in a an excited voice. She moves her head to left and right, indicating a negative answer. I frown from all the confusing situation.

"Then…why did you-"

"Because my mother signed me up in the contest behind my back…and because the first prize was a thousand dollars…"

A…a….a….A THOUSAND DOLLARS!!??

Kaoru turned to Miyako and asked her in a confused tone hoe did she knew about the contest. Miyako just smiled and…

"That contest was in all the sport channels in the entire continent"

I started laughing with Kaoru`s expression. She was pale and with a really funny expression on her face. Feeling slightly bad for my friend I changed the subject to my vacations.

"Well my vacations were great! I went visit my aunt's ranch and I learned how to ride horses!"

Both of my friends smiled at me, finding my faces amusing I guess. I turn to Miyako, indicating to her to share her vacation experience with us.

"Well, both grandma and I went to Paris. We went to the boutiques for shopping, and a lot of guys were trying to get my telephone number, but I explained in a soothing voice that no thanks"

Wow…Paris…

"Hey you losers" Shirogane Himeko appeared from nowhere. She is the most popular girl of our school. She was wearing a black super mini skirt that barely hide her panties, a purple strapless shirt and purple high heels. Her hair, was in the same style as always. I want to be as popular as her.

"Hey Kaoru-chan" The popular girl said to Kaoru.

"What do you want Himeko?" She says in a rude voice, the same voice she uses to scare her fan boys.

"I cant wait to see you in our team"

Ok. Im guessing that she saw her routine on T.V. and because of that she wants her in the cheerleader squad. Kaoru's face helds rage now because of her face, but I try to calm her putting my hand on her shoulder.

"…Im really starting to think you have magazines instead of a brain inside your head…"

"Why do you say that Kaoru-chan!"

"Because…Einstein, I hate cheerleaders, I hate every one of the cheerleaders and the most important thing…I HATE SKIRTS!"

I can see confusion clouding her eyes. Well I couldn't blame her. I thought too that a miracle happened during vacations and transformed her into a girly, pink-lover and skirts-lover girl…but she is still the same rude, wanna-be-guy and skirts-hater girl.

"Momoko…why are you shaking?" Miyako asked in a worried voice. I gritted my teeth at the thought of Kaoru`s attitude.

"Because im nervous, that's all"…its for anger, but its nothing important soo….

"Then why did you participate in that individual cheerleading contest?" Himeko asked.

"Because my mom made me to…"

Himeko looked kinda sad after those words. Well, she respects Kaoru and looks up at her, maybe Kaoru passed the line this time…well she has a vacant in the team…

"Himeko! I would love to…"

"Forget it looser!" She exclaimed in an annoyed voice. Oh well, I didn't lose anything with trying. Himeko said goodbye to Kaoru and Miyako and headed to other way. We looked at each other and then we continued chatting, while walking towards our lockers. When we got there, I opened mine. Mine was "205", Miyako`s was "206" and Kaoru`s was "207".

My blonde haired friend opened her locker, and a mountain of love notes, candies and gifts were instantly falling to the floor.

"Damn, Miyako…you received more gifts than usual" Kaoru stated, while opening her locker.

"Wow, you're incredible Miyako!" I gave her a friendly grin. Her answer is a blush of embarrassment. Then the blush darkened when she locked her eyes on something. Curious for that reaction, Kaoru looked the same way as her, but instead of a blush, she gave an annoyed groan.

"Oh great…Mr. 'Im-so-sexy-I-could-marry-with-a-mirror-to-see-myself-everyday` its here"

I turn around to see the origin of her despair. I flushed a red color. I know that my eyes are wide from surprise and excitement. Ichigo is heading towards us…and he's looking at us! I run to him, stopping when I get to him. I feel drooling in the corner of my mouth.

So…great…muscles…

"What do you want freak?"

Even calling me a freak makes him look sexy!

"h-h-h-h-h-hi…" I heard myself stuttering. Oh no! I can't believe I just stuttered!

"…Move freak…now!"

I heard footsteps near us. They stopped in front of him and beside me. There's no need to turn to look who it was, I know it is Kaoru.

"Maybe you're the freak Ichigo!" she says defending me. I can't help but to smile, sometimes she is really sweet with me. I look at Ichigo to see his reaction. Instead of irritation I saw lust swimming in his eyes.

"No, she is the freak who drools for almost every guy in the school" Ouch, that hurt.

"And you're the freak who was singing inside the woman's restroom the 'Im to sexy for my shirt' song" she contra attacks him, flashing a smirk of victory. He just grinned.

"Maybe you're right…for now…I'll see you around Kaoru" He said in a seductive voice. With that said, he just continued walking. When he was out of our vision line, Kaoru turned to look at me frowning.

"Momoko…stop looking at that guy…he is just making you suffer" she said in a soothing voice.

"You don't understand Kaoru…this is love!"

"Your love…not his…" She said with worry clouding her face. I flashed her a bright grin.

"Wow Kaoru, thanks!" I say to her, and hug her with happiness. She starts squirming again.

"Stop hugging me!!"

"It seems Ichigo-senpai likes Kaoru" Miyako said in a low voice. Kaoru`s annoyed groan returned.

"Noo!! No way!!"

I smile sadly. Wow Kaoru and Miyako get always the cute boys…the curious thing of this is that…they've never had a boyfriend.

"Come on girls, time for class!" Our Biology teacher shouts at us. We look around and we verify that everybody else is in class. I squeal. Oh shit!

* * *

Freedom! At last! Six hours reading boring books, writing essays and answering quizzes. Oh yeah…I love freedom.

This day was horrible. Besides all the hard schoolwork, I had today P.E. Trying, to impress Ichigo-senpai. I tried to run faster than Kaoru in a race. Obviously I lost, but that's not all…I fell on my butt after an accident involving my feet and a rock.

…A really tiny rock…

Already outside the school, I see every student hanging in the schoolyard. They looked like they were waiting for something. We three share a confused look.

"What do you think that it's the reason for making everyone staying inside the playground of the school?" Kaoru asked to both Miyako and me.

"Maybe because Himeko`s friends from the privet school are coming" Miyako said in a normal voice.

"I heard that Himeko always invite them but they never accept because they think she is poor" A guy from our classroom, Uwasa, said in a whisper. Then he saw Miyako. "Hey Miyako, wanna have a date?"

Before Miyako could decline, Kaoru grabbed his arm and shoved him off.

"Wow…they are really awful people" I stated. Really who can be so close minded? I really don't want to meet them…

"They really seem to be popular" Miyako told us. Well there was one way to find out. Noticing them, I shout their names.

"Hey Utonium, Ken, Sakurako! Come here please!"

All three of them, head towards us just as I finished shouting their names.

"Nany, Momoko-san" Utonium said. Kusunoki Utonium: The number one nerd in our school. He is the leader of their gang "The Nerds". This group made Peach, our school pet. He is really vain and proud, but he treats me really kindly always, so Im always asking him something.

"Do you know who are the popular guys that are coming over? I ask with curiosity. He just nods at me.

"They are the five richest guys of all Tokyo. Three of them occupy the three places of the hottest guys in Japan. They don't and never had a girlfriend. They are vain and egoist…or that's what the rumour says" He says proudly.

"Thanks Utonium!" I hug him fast. When I finish hugging him, I see a blush appearing on his cheeks. I giggle a bit.

Almost instantly, all the crowd of students start shouting with glee.

"They're here" Kaoru stated in a bored voice. I nod.

The crowd parts like when Moises opened a path through the river. Then I could see them. They were three gorgeous guys with uniform. One was blond and was styled in an elegant way but had slightly spiky hair in the ends, the other one was red headed like me and had a red cap hiding some of his slightly long and spiky hair, the last guy was raven haired and was styled in a short horse tail with some of his hair forming a bang that covered his left eye.

The uniform consisted in dark blue jeans, a white shirt with the kanji symbols of the school printed in gold, black shoes and a black tie.

Two cheerleaders, take the initiative, and run to them, to give them the welcome.

"Hi, im Shōju and she is Shōji…we were wondering if you would like to know us better" The cheerleader, Shōju said in a suggestive manner.

The raven haired guy shot them a glare. "Why would we like something from you whores!?"

Both girls, with tear in their eyes, run away from the scene.

Then Kaoru, shot me an evil smirk. What is she planning?

"WHY DON`T YOU TAKE OFF THE STICK TUCK UP IN YOUR ASS!?" she shouts to those guys. We both Miyako and I look at her with wide eyes. Does she want to die?

I turn to see the guys. They are furious! I turn to look at Kaoru and grab her from the neck and started to shake her violently.

"Look what you did!?" I whispered in a rushed way. Then the voice of the red head guy appears.

"Who said that?!" He said furiously looking every where. The persons who were surrounding us, ran away from the scene and pointed to us. I stopped my shaking session to see their faces. They held something, I don't know what…but I know that they're bad news for us…

Oh great, this is the start of our hell…Thanks a lot Kaoru

* * *

OMGOMGOMG…8 PAGES IN WORD!!

It's the longest I have written in my whole life…

Please review, it was really hard to plan and write this, and I love your reviews!!....

If you don't review…I wont continue the story…


	2. Knowing the Demons: The RowdyRuff Boys!

Edward: Update!

Me: …update…

Edward: What…don't wanna? ):D

Me: Actually…no…i want…to see my shonen-ai or yaoi thingies!

Edward: …ew..

Me: Hmph! They're cool! And hot! And funny! :3

Edward: Still eww…

Ok guys thanks for the support in this fanfic! Really arigato! Sorry for the…4 month waiting O_o..but I was looking for a way to cancel this story ¬_¬…

D! PPGZ Fans: WHAT!?

Me: O_O…must run away…now!

***

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters….*looking at the horizon with a thinking expression for 5 minutes*…I wanna eat a chocolate brownie :D!

* * *

Chapter 2:

Knowing the Demons: The RowdyRuff Boys

**(Brick's POV)**

What….

…a…

FUCKING!

…Drag…

Just when I thought that everything was perfect in this day. I knew that this day was to good to be true. We entered late to classes because the teachers decided to have a meeting at the last minute, giving me two hours more of sleep, then the teachers decided to make a party instead of classes and lastly we didn't had homework nor exams…anything!

…but I knew it was to good to be true…

Somehow, Shirogane-baka (better known as princess Kimeko…or was Chimelo? Nevermind the point is that I don't know why they acknowledge a "person" like her in that way) convinced Boomer to take us to her school…the school full of poor kids with all kinds of germs waiting to invade our perfect and god-like bodies…

Nop, definitely I'm not going!

"Why can't we just refuse her invitation! She gives us one every week!" I shout indignantly at my blond brother, who only looks at me with a glare.

"Why not just going? Maybe she's going to stop sending those invitations if we just go" Butch said, turning to look at me with a calm face, serenity written all over his face…

…YES! BECAUSE HE'S NOT THE ONE WHO HAS TO SUFFER HER "FLIRTING"!

"You too Butch!? YOU TRAITOR!"

Butch rolls his eyes, and then he turns around and starts walking towards our black Ferrari Enzo. This time we decided to take the black one. I smirk when I remember all the types of cars we own, like that Lamborghini…you know what Lamborghini I'm talking about, jejeje.

"Brick! Stop being conceited with your own mind and enter the car!" Boomer shouts at me with impatience. Mmm…it seems that he doesn't wanna go either…then why the hell did he accept?

I enter the car without another word. When I'm already inside of the vehicle, I close the door. Then I turn to look at my brothers with a smirk.

"So you two don't wanna go either, huh?"

Butch snorts and turns to look at me with a glare.

"Of course we don't wanna go, Brick!"

"Then why the hell we need to go to that…school?"

Boomer turns to look at me with a glare of his own that makes me shut up. Really, when Boomer glares, it means trouble. I remember when we were six years old and he wanted a factory of chocolate…my dad didn't wanted to buy it to him…but he did his all mighty glare…

Now he owns "Hershey's"!

Cool isn't it!

"BRICK!" Boomer's voice makes me wake up from my thoughts. Ouch, his shout is really…ouch!

"Listen you moron" Butch says giving me his Death glare of how I call it:

"I'M-GONNA-KICK-YOUR-ASS-yeah-run-dumbass-IDIOTIC-STUPID-and more colorful words going on-glare"

Really, if he glares to you it means trouble…I mean when we were six and a robber entered to our mansion with a gun and tried to kidnap my brother Butch with it…

Butch made his glare…

The poor kidnapper is in a psychiatric asylum, saying stupidities like "the six year old boy trying to shoot me with a bazooka"

I mean…a six year old with a bazooka? That is plain weird! Even for me!

Then I feel a hard hit on my head. I turn around to see Butch with his "I'M-GONNA-KICK-YOUR-ASS-yeah-run-dumbass-IDIOTIC-STUPID-and more colorful words going on-glare".

"Stop zoning out idiot!" Boomer shouts at me. I grumble a bit and then I turn to look at the window.

"But really…why do we have to go…" I mumble looking outside through the window. Boomer sighs a bit and answers me in a calmer voice.

"Because Shirogane-san owns a lot of business and we have to make friends with her if we want to have more power"

"But she adores me!" I shout at him with an enraged voice. Butch turns to look at me with a smirk.

"But you don't"

I give him a small smile. At least my brothers help me with that situation. Really I hate that girl. She only changed from her last school to be in that one because she wanted more attention than before. Agh, I suppose that in the school full of geeks and idiots she gets what she wants every day.

Then, Boomer, who was the one driving this time, parks the Ferrari in front of an old crème colored building, with the yard full of kids, looking at our car in pure awe. I smirk. How I love to see their faces. Now I know why Shirogane-baka comes here…

…The way they see you makes you think you're a rock star of some sort.

"Come on guys! Let's finish with this" I say, giving my brothers a big smirk. They know that smirk. It's the smirk of "I'm-better-than-you"

When we're finally outside the car, we hear all type of comments being rumoured by the crowd.

"They're so hot!!

"They look so cool! Kyaa!"

"Hey! The raven-haired guy threw me at the garbage can yesterday!"

"I want to be their wife!"

I look everywhere, looking at their excited faces, and the girls blushes. Well, I knew I was hot but I didn't know that that much…

Who am I kidding!? I'm the hottest guy in Tokyo city! Meanwhile Butch is number two and Boomer is number three!

Then, I turn to see two cheerleaders coming our way. Their uniform doesn't look good on them; they seem like the kind of women that would sell her body for 5 cents. Being cheerleaders they must be part of the popular group…"popular" between quotation marks.

"Geez…More fan girls" Boomer says between clenched teeth. His expression is like mine was moments ago, exasperated and anxious for leaving this place.

Hi, im Shōju and she is Shōji…we were wondering if you would like to know us better" The cheerleader, Shōju said in a suggestive manner, moving her hips in like it seem for her a seductive way.

The effect on me is quite the contrary…I feel like throwing up everything I ate this year…

"Why would we like something from you whores!?" Butch says, looking at them with his dark glare, scaring them shitless. I chuckle a bit when I see the girls' face full with sadness and tears of rejection…

"WHY DON'T YOU TAKE OFF THE STICK STUCK UP IN YOUR ASS!?"

…No…way…I turn everywhere, trying to find that girl who dared to utter those words. How dare she! Where is that girl!?

"Right here assholes"

The students surrounding the person, start walking away from the crime scene, letting me see…the most precious angel I have ever seen in my whole life!

A red-headed girl who is shaking a raven-haired girl with rage.

Oh…my…god…

***

**(Butch's POV)**

Who would've thought that the bad mouthed girl who told us assholes…would be a super-hot-sexy and cute raven-haired girl.

She is perfect.

She seems secure and with attitude. Her green eyes hold defiance and annoyance. She has a pretty great and sexy body, so she must do a lot of sports, all kinds of sports. I'm glad I have an impenetrable mask because If I didn't, I would be drooling a river right now. She is unique…

A smirk appears on my face…

Hello babe, or should I say…

Hello my soon-to-be girlfriend

***

**(Boomer's POV)**

Is it my mind playing tricks with me…or I'm seeing an angel?

Next to the redheaded girl is a blonde girl with two pigtails with the ends curled. Her ocean blue eyes are looking with worry at the two other girls…

How can a creature so heavenly be in this…horrible school!

She seems like a real lady, with morals and everything…That's exactly the kind of woman I want.

Well, it seems I found myself my first girlfriend

Oh yeah baby, yeah!

***

**(Brick's POV)**

THAT'S THE SEXIEST CUTIE I HAVE EVER SEEN IN MY WHOLE LIFE!

Woah! Look at that face! And hips! I'm in love wohooo!

The great Brick found his perfect girlfriend! Hell yeah!

"Hello Brick-kun!" The girl called…Timeko…or something like that appears from nowhere. She looks at me with adoration and a big smile on her horrible face.

"Move Shirogane! I'm trying to see my soon-to-be-girlfriend!"

She starts crying then and there and turns around, probably ashamed. I smirk at her retreating figure. Oh yeah this day is getting better every second.

I turn to look at my brothers, who turn to look at me. We all share a smirk and we start walking towards our girls.

***

**(Kaoru's POV)**

Oh god…those sickly stuck up bastards are coming our way. I try to stop Momoko with her shaking with telling her what I see.

The reaction is instantaneous.

She let's go off me…

Letting me hit the floor ungracefully. Aww…it hurts!

I stand up when I see that they are already in front of us, smirks on their faces. I give them all a big DARK glare!

Nobody dares to break the silence that reigns between us…And we stay like that…in total…silence…

…

…

…

All right time to finish this stupidity. I open my mouth to them a really great comeback that crosses my mind. I almost laugh at how funny the comeback is, but before I can even utter a sound, the stupid raven-haired dude with a little gay pony tail starts kissing me…

ON MY LIPS!

I push him off me and I start spitting all over the floor. When I finish, I turn to look at my friends who are in shock, or happy because they saw me kissing a guy…

WAIT! The other way around, the guy kissing me, that's it.

I turn to look at the raven haired dude with the mini gay pony tail with murderous eyes and a blush. Wait! Maybe isn't a blush! Maybe I'm just sick! That's it! When someone is sick, the person feels her/his cheeks hot. Ok, so the conclusion is that I'm sick.

Well so the little stuck up bastard wants to play? Oh we're gonna play then!

I prepare my punch, and then I let my blow out…

But I don't hit him…

But the red-headed guy who is beside him…

Oopsie…

"HEY…WHAT THE HELL DUMMIE!?" The red dude shouts at me with rage. Momoko takes steps closer to the guy and starts poking his chest with her finger.

"Don't call Kaoru a dummie!...even if she is-"

Hey!

"She doesn't deserve to be called like that! Idiot!" Momoko says looking at him with hate. I give her a small smile, for only my friends to see. Then the guy, who I punched, smirked apologetically to my friend…no wait…it seems more like…

Flirty…

"I'm so sorry, I didn't knew she was friend of yours"

Momoko 'hmphs' at him and turns around, letting him see her back. That's not a good idea because he instantly takes a piece of her bottom.

"Oh, I wondered…umm what your name is?" He asks, turning his eyes to the back of her head.

"Won't tell you" Momoko says stubbornly looking at the horizon with boring eyes. Brick's eyes seem to grow of size after hearing her turn down. Even after that, he continued what he was saying.

"Would you like to go out with me, my love" He says, making her spin to face him and taking her hands with his. Both Miyako and I are agape because of what we see.

Momoko will have a date!

Momoko blushes, but instead of saying a yes, she turns around and starts running away.

…

She's always talking about having a boyfriend and now that someone likes her she runs away!

She's really strange…

"Hey, wait up! You haven't answered me!" Brick exclaims, and starts running after her. I snort after seeing this. Really, this seems some kind of humorous/romantic story made by an amateur author.

Well it seems we're Miyako and I only…WHAT! MIYAKO IS NOT HERE!

…Nor the blond guy…

Poor Miyako…

…this means I'm alone with…

Oh great…

I'm alone with the pervert.

"So…Kaoru?...Is a really nice name" He says looking at me with lust…a lot of lust. I turn to look at my right, just to find our football stadium…perfect.

"Ok…I'm going" I say before running off to the stadium. I must escape from this guy!

***

**(Momoko's POV)**

How dare he! How dare he try and ask me out on a date? Someone like him! I can feel a pout coming…

I'm Ichigo's soon-to-be-girlfriend, not his! Mmm, now that I think about it, where is my precious Ichigo-senpai…

I let a dreamy sigh out. I stop my running, instead I change it for walking calmly. Since I can't her the other guy anymore.

Ichigo-senpai…Ichigo-senpai…Ichi-

"Boo"

I shout while backing off of…the red head from before! How could he find me! He starts laughing because of my reaction towards his little joke.

Jerk.

"Your expression was awesome!" He says between laughs, clutching his stomach. He finally stops laughing when he notices my glare.

"Sorry cutie…what was your name again? I didn't catch it the last time" He says casually and a bit flirty.

Oh, so he thinks he can win me with flirting? Well, he's going to have the surprise of his life.

"You didn't catch it because I didn't told you"

He eyes me incredulously while I look at him with boring eyes. His expression is just to funny! Then, he takes my chin with his hand, making me see his flirty face.

"Is that so? Well, why don't you tell me?"

I free my chin from his grasp and i start poking his hard chest with my finger. Woah, he really exercises…I wonder how he looks without a shirt…

AH! Concentrate!

"Look cocky-boy, I'm going to explain slowly and easily so you can catch it, all right?"

His answer…a seductive smirk…

Cocky-boy…

"I'm not interested in you…in fact I hate you! And no I will not tell you my name…NEVER! YOU'LL NEVER KNOW MY NAME!"

"Hey Momoko" a boy from my class says casually, walking towards the exit door.

"Hey Touma" I say flatly…then my eyes widen…

The cocky-boy gives me another of his smirks.

Oh god…why did Touma had to pass through here in this instant!?

"So your name is Momoko…it remembers me of a chimpanzee"

…I can't wait to make Kaoru kick his ass again…this jerk…

"Well, my name is Brick…but if you want, you can call me **boyfriend**" He says cockily enough to make my cheeks feel hot. Instead of answering him, I give him another one of my glares, while he gives me a smirk of his own.

…Smirk…

…Glare…

…Smirk…

…Glare…

…Smirk…

"AH! GO AWAY!" I shout at his face, trying to make him take the hin and just piss off. The cocky-boy now known an Brick, takes my hand kisses it.

"Ok then, I'll see you soon, Momoko-chan"

I look at his retreating back dumbly. This guy…kissed my hand…kissed it…

I feel my cheeks getting even hotter than before. That jerk…that Brick-jerk…

***

**(Kaoru's POV)**

What the hell just happened!? Right now I'm running towards the stadium's restroom. There I can escape from the pervert who kissed me. Really, what the hell!

Crossing through the stadium's lawn, I look at my target's door. It's there, all alone and with the promise of safety. I MUST HURRY!

Reaching the door, I opened it and when I'm already inside I shut the door. Trying to gasp for air I turn to look at the restroom. Is really spacious and with 9 cubicles where you can do your necessities. There is a big mirror where you can see yourself completely and there are 5 sinks where you can wash your hands.

I lean to the sinks, trying to regulate my breathing to normal. I can't believe I'm out of air…I'm never out of air.

Turning to face the mirror, I see tiny droplets of my sweat on my temples.

And I sweat! I never sweat…

Ok, let's review:

Three stuck-up princes came…I shouted at them, they came towards us…one kissed…ONE KISSED ME!

I let out something that hears similar to a growl.

Nobody kisses Matsubara Kaoru and continues alive te tell the story.

"Hey cutie" A seductive and deep voice interrupts my thinking. I gasp for air in surpsise an I hold it inside my lungs. Turning around I see the guy from before, looking at me at the door…

I didn't locked the door…good job Kaoru…

"What are you doing in here! This is the woman's restroom!"

He can't be that stupid to enter to a girl's restroom…can he? Arms that hug me from behind answer my mental question. Yes, yes he can. Using the mirror, I can see him, hugging me from behind.

"What do you want dumbass!"

He smirks seductively at me, making me wince a bit. Oh great, is one of those guys who use their smirks to communicate…

"You, Kaoru-baby"

I let something like a growl again, letting he know how I protest, but he just keeps smirking at me superiorly. There are only two explanations for that reaction. The first one: He is just plain stupid. The second one: He is a suicidal boy who wants to die. Personally, I think that it's the first one.

"You're inside the woman's restroom….**get…out**" I spat with distaste. He puts his chin on my shoulder, smirk still standing proudly on his face.

Yep, he must be pretty stupid to do that…

"But why? There's nobody here…besides, we can do some…stuff"

Is he insinuating what I think he is? Eww…

"You pervert!"

"Cutie"

"Jerk!"

"Sexy"

"Stupid!"

"Lovely Lady"

"Dumbass!"

"Cupcake"

"Idiotic-perverted-dumbass-who-can't-understand-he's-inside-the-girl's-bathroom!"

He turns me around with a serious expression on his face. I guess that he is really mad. I glare at him while he looks at me calmly with his green eyes…then…

He kisses me on my lips…

AGAIN

I stay still, in pure shock. Nobody has ever kissed me…in my life. There had been persons who always tried to flirt with me, but nobody ever dared to kiss me…much less twice a day…

Wow, he kisses really good…

I open my eyes after that thought crossed my mind, finding his face near mine, his eyes still closed. He finally separates, not before biting my bottom lip lightly. My state of shock ends after that bite, but I'm still to surprised to even start shouting. He whispers in my ear that we will again soon enough. Then he turns around and starts heading towards the door.

Before he opens the door to exit the restroom, he turns to see me for a last time, with another of his stupid smirks on his face.

"By the way, the name is Butch"

With that he disappears, closing the door in his exit.

Butch, huh?

Well Butch…I'M GONNA KILL YOU!

***

**(Miyako's POV)**

Walking inside the school's corridor, I turn to look for my friends everywhere. Here it is alone, completely alone. The lockers seem even dirtier now than this morning, probably because classes ended. The dark blue tiles of the floor is messy, foot prints all over the colored tiles, and the crème walls (or yellow, they seem more yellowish now) is full with handprints. This school is so old…wow…

I remember the blonde guy that was with his brothers. He looked really handsome…but I guess that Ichigo-kun still has my heart…Sometimes I feel jealous of Kaoru, since she always gets the cute boys…well me too…but she got Ichigo-kun's heart.

"Thinking in someone Blondie?"

I turn around to see the blonde guy from before. Embarrassed of being caught, I look somewhere else.

"Yeah…how did you knew?" I ask him, trying to hide my embarrassed face from his eyes by tilting it to the side and letting my pigtail hide it.

He starts walking towards, getting closer ever second. I turn to look at the floor.

Why am I embarrassed with this guy? I don't even know him…

He grabs my chin with two fingers and holds it, tilting my head upwards, just stopping when he had full view of my face.

"You're blushing" I free my chin from his delicate grasp. My eyes widen and I try to hide my now evident blush from his view with my hands.

"Oh my! I didn't knew I was blushing…how embarrassing"

"Who's the guy?"

"I bet you pardon?" I ask him with a confused face. He smiles at me gently

"I asked, who is the one you like"

"Well…i….sincerely…i…d-don't know"

Oh my god I stuttered! I never stutter in front of a guy! But he is so cute…and handsome…

"Well, then this means you're free…"

"Uh?" I turn to look at him, and I see a half smile/half smirk. He turns around and walks away.

"My name is Boomer…and you're going to be my girlfriend…you'll see"

I turn to look at the floor, my cheeks getting hot.

I see how he walks away confidently…I just can't help but to wonder…

How troublesome this will be...in a good way I guess…

I hear then both Momoko and Kaoru's shouts from the distance…

Then maybe it will be good for me…

* * *

READY! I'm sorry for the long wait!! And I love everyone who took his/her time to review that story! I will try to update sooner now!! Gomenasai!!

Oh and I will have now faster updates…because they suspended classes because of influenza in here, so…you'll see more updates! *hugs everyone* THANKS FOR SUPPORTING THIS STORY!!


	3. Kidnappings are NOT Dates!

Me: Update!

Edward: Hm, my appearance in "ADL: TMotR" was fantastic ):D

Me: Yeah yeah…so as you all can see…I updated this story…again…really how can so much people like this story!? ¬¬

Edward: …Because I love seeing you in pain n_n

Me: you asshole

Edward: sadistic bastard

Me: Thanks :D!

Edward: O_O

Me: Anyways, now with the story! And the reviews from anonym reviewers are in the end of the story!

***

**Disclaimer: **I don't own this show or the characters…but you know…who cares? I don't need an anime! Who needs one anyway! They are so cool, amazing, incredible, creative…Definitely I don't need one! TwT

* * *

Chapter 3:

Kidnappings are NOT Dates!

***

**(Kaoru's POV) A/N: The time skip is of one month!**

Peace

Ahh…peace is awesome!

It's unique!

It's rare!

It's relaxing

…and it's even better in a day like this.

The sun is shining proudly up in the cloudless sky, the sakura trees full with pink little flowers are dancing with the sweet summer breeze, the kindergarten children are running around the school's playground, playing all different kinds of games we older people used to play…like tag, hide and seek, etc.

It's such a wonderful day, full of happiness and laughs…

Even I am feeling relaxed! I'm lying over the green turf of my school and beside a sakura tree, watching the clouds and trying to compare them with other persons or things. I already found one that looks exactly like a skate board!

Miyako and Momoko are beside me, lying over the green plants and doing the exact same thing I'm doing…

Now you all see why the peace?

We're not talking to each other or bickering about useless themes (boys!) This is something rarely seen inside this school!

Mmm…maybe I should take this chance and take a nap…

Closing my eyes, I feel how I'm falling to complete and sweet darkness, ready to welcome the sweet obliviousness of sleep …

"Hey girls"

No…

No-o…

NO!

IT CAN'T BE HIM! PLEASE TELL ME IT'S JUST A NIGHTMARE!

Ok…I will open my eyes and when I open them, that annoying masculine voice will instantly disappear.

Opening them, I find myself face to face with…

Take a guess…

A _**BOY**_

Oh, and he's not a normal boy…He's

_**ICHIGO**_

He's there, looking at me with his disgusting lusty eyes roaming all over my body. I growl a bit, making him flinch…but that's it.

Instantly, Momoko wakes up from her daze and starts flirting with him…

Its official

I **hate** this guy

"Kaoru-chan, how about a date? You and me all alone" He says, ignoring the constant babbling my friend says.

"Back off dumbass, I'm trying to sleep" I say looking with all the hate I feel for him. Of course, he answers me with his smirk, giving me a view of his perfect white teeth. I roll my green eyes with complete annoyance. Finally fed up, I close my eyes, trying to ignore the womanizer standing in front of me.

For one moment I thought that the one in front of me was the perverted asshole who entered to the woman's stall with me and flirted with me.

I gulp a bit…

Actually…he was kind of hot…

…Argh I mean! He's a pervert!

Now that I think about it… I haven't seen him since a month ago, since the day I met him…this means he forgot about me…that's great jejeje

Now another girl has to be watching her bottom because the pervert is somewhere in this city…

Everything seems normal again and I feel the sleep about to take my body…

When the silence is easily broken

AGAIN!

Someone up there must be enjoying this sight a lot.

I open my eyes to see the one daring to break the peace…again

"Kaoru-san!" The annoying head cheerleader of our school, Himeko, appears in all her cheerleading glory. Her mini (and believe when I say mini…I mean it!) skirt is being flip by the wind, making all the perverts from our school to look at her "cleavage" and her mini-top just cover her A cup chests…

All that clothing in green

Why?

Because she thought that I would join the cheerleading squad if the uniform was green.

She even changed the school's theme color green!

Stupid rich kids…

I groan, not in the mood of some cheerleading pleadings.

I WANT TO SLEEP!

She runs towards us and stops beside the black haired annoyance. She smiles at me and I give her in change a scowl as a greeting.

"What do you want Himeko" I ask her annoyed. I don't feel in the mood to bear with this Barbie girl and Mr. Romeo.

For the first time in my life, she smirks at me. Then, she hands me a closed envelope. I turn to look at both my friends curiously, while they do the same to me.

Hell…even Ichigo looks curious…

Well…he's always curious when the subject it's me.

Looking at her with caution, I take the envelope from her manicured hands and I open it patiently…

I have a really bad feeling about this…

The tension can be sensed in here, since everyone is looking at the envelope with sharp eyes.

Of course, everyone but Himeko, who is looking at me with her evil smirk still in place.

When I finally take the paper from inside the envelope, I start reading it. With every word…I feel my corporal temperature lowering. Finally, I finish reading it…but…

I can't believe what it's in it.

I start reading it…again and again, trying to find something indicating that it's a bad joke or just my imagination…but no

Looking nervously at the princess of my school, she starts laughing evilly

"Welcome to the cheerleading squad" Are the only words that leave her lips, before turning around and walking away from us.

__

"AAAAAAAH!"

"Kaoru-san…stop it, de su!" Miyako says nervously, trying to calm me down, moving her hands up and down in a soothing way.

With rage, I punch one of the blue lockers of my school, making both my friends flinch scared. Taking my hands away from the lockers, I look at the big dent I caused. Damn…now I'll need to pay for them…

"Kaoru, Stop it now! Your fury will destroy our entire corridor!" Momoko says, moving her arms wildly, pointing to every point of the hallway we are now located. I grumble lowly.

Stupid…cheerleaders and their stupid skirts…

"HOW CAN I STOP!? THAT FUCKING HIMEKO MADE ME ENTER TO HER GROUP FULL OF FLYING SLUTS!"

Miyako gasps at my choice of words, but what can I say…I am FURIOUS!

"Kaoru calm down! Besides, it can't be so bad…it is a sport so it will be great" My orange-haired teammate explains kinda nervous. I swear that if my life was an anime, I would have the big red sign that tells you when a character is angry, on my head…and a big one.

"Yes Momoko…" I start, my voice calm, which makes them even more nervous, "It's a sport…that requires the user to wear…**A SKIRT!"**

Suddenly a boy from our class named Soumei appears, smiling happily at Miyako, totally oblivious to my sudden rage. His pale black hair glued together with something slimy and his big glasses shinning with the help of the little sun that enters the windows. In other words…he is part of the group that Utonium has.

"Hey Miyako-chan, I was wondering if you coul-"

"LEAVE HER ALONE YOU STALKER FREAK!" I shout, throwing myself to him and hitting him over and over. Momoko tries to stop my assault while Miyako is shouting to me to stop.

"Kaoru-san, leave Soumei-san alone! He just wanted his pencil back, de su!"

…Okay I'll just ignore that little piece of information and pretend I didn't hear it…I need to hit somebody really badly.

"KAORU, YOU HAVE THE CHEARLEADER'S UNIFORM NOW, EVERYTHING CAN BE SEEN FROM HERE!"

…

I look at Soumei, just to find him blushing, looking at the opening of my frontal uniform…at my chests…

THAT CREEP!

"YOU FUCKING PERVERTED BASTARD!" I shout, hitting him again, only to be stopped by Momoko, who is preventing me to go and punch the hell out of him with my rage.

He flinches and runs away, shouting loudly for somebody to help him.

"I can't believe he saw part of my chests!" I exclaim, only to be slapped by Momoko. I turn towards her with a glare, while she just glares at me back.

"Look Kaoru…one, the letter said that it was orders of the principal of this school to enter to the team, so you can't get out. Two, you look great on the uniform; you have the body and the face so it doesn't matter. Three, you can go to different places for contests and get out of class! Four, you'll have extra points in classes! Besides, you're going to be the heroine of our school and everybody will want to follow your guidance and steps! WHAT ELSE DO YOU WANT!"

I grumble a subtle "yes", turning to look at the exit of our school with a glare, where my future awards me…

My horrible and loathed future…

I look at what I'm wearing with hate. I'm wearing a green mini skirt with a black hem, and a slate clothing belt that adorns my hips. The top is a mini top that only hides my chests from view, but it's a v-neck so some part of my chests can be seen. Black fingerless gloves are on my hands, with green wristbands on my wrists. I shiver with inwardly. I hate this uniform!

Gulping, I walk towards the exit with confidence…the faster I get there the faster everything will end.

Opening the double doors, I look at our football's stadium, where the football team and the cheerleader team are "practicing"…

…I call it "flirting"…

Then everybody turns to look at me…the girls with awe and the boys with lust.

I shiver again…

I want to cry…

"Kaoru-chan!" Himeko shouts, running towards me with a smile. I look pitifully at the sky…

I JUST WANTED TO TAKE A NAP!

*******

**(Momoko's POV)**

Hmm…poor Kaoru…mmm

Miyako is in front of me, sitting and having a cup of tea, while I'm eating some of my chocolates. At least the cafeteria is all alone. I look at it with a smile.

My favorite place in school! It's walls are painted a crème color with horizontal green and black straps in the middle of the walls. Since it's very spacious, we have a lot of tables with ten seats in every table. I turn to look at the black plastic tables and unto my treasures…my sweets.

Oh as I was saying…I wonder how Kaoru is doing…I guess that it must be torture all this to her. I chuckle evilly while imagining Kaoru doing something girly…

At last, she will be acting girly! Jujujuju….

I'm such a bad friend….i know, but who cares!

Kaoru is using a skirt!

"Momoko-san…do you think Kaoru-san will be okay?"

I look at Miyako and smile at her reassuringly.

"No problem Miyako! I don't think Kaoru is in problems right now!"

Miyako nods smiling slightly. Then, her face changes to one of surprise. I look at her confused…what's wrong with her…?

"Hey Mo-mo-ko"

No…

For all the boys…

For all the chimpanzees…

For all the bananas covered with hot chocolate…

WHY DID HE HAD TO APPEAR!

I turn to find him there…the red eyes shining with mirth and lust, this spiky and slightly long orange hair and his stupid cap…

…no…not him…

"Wh-what are you doing here!? " I spat, turning around to find Miyako with a rather similar situation with the blond boy.

The stranger turns my chair around completely, making me see him directly to his face. I feel my face getting slightly warm with the closeness of his face to mine.

"Aww, did Momoko-chan miss me?"

I glare at him, puffing my cheeks with air, making him smirk slightly.

"As if I would me someone as egocentric like you!"

"What…what are you doing in here…?" Miyako asks, blushing at the sight of the blond boy. The blond guy smiles and kisses her cheek, making all the boys in the area gasp.

No male has kissed her cheek ever…

Miyako blushes more, while the boy hugs her sweetly.

"Well, Miyako-chan, we came for our date with you"

I gasp and look at the cocky boy in front of me…oh no…

"NO WAY!"

Brick's face turns serious and I gulp a bit. It…is strange…

"Look cutie, you catched my attention like no other girl did", he says, nearing his face to mine while I moved away from him, "So you and I are going to a date…for you to fall in love with me…and then we can make love and marry and have a lot of babies…like the idea?"

I fall from my chair and look at him with a glare.

"NO! YOU WILL NEVER CATCH ME ALIVE YOU COCKY BOY!" I say, running away from there, leaving Miyako with the other one…though I think she likes his treatment…

Hey wait a minute…

There was other one with them…

Where is he?

*******

**(Kaoru's POV)**

"Ok now the routine number three" Himeko says, dancing with the music with the other girls…

…and me…

Argh I just hate this entire thing because…all the freaking dances are erotic dances! I just wanna hide below a rock and never ever come out!

_Well, I'm not paralyzed  
But, I seem to be struck by you  
I want to make you move  
Because you're standing still  
If your body matches  
What your eyes can do  
You'll probably move right through  
Me on my way to you_

Please…just kill me..

Then…a hand grabs mine and turns me around, making my body hit his hard one. I glare at him with hate…

Great…he just had to appear!

"Will you dance with me?" Ichigo says, nearing his face to mine. I grumble and look at him directly to his eyes.

"No asshole! I don't want to"

"Oh come on" he says, hugging me, his hands resting on my hips, "Just succumb to the temptation"

I snort and roll my eyes, "What temptation, I'm just looking at-"

Suddenly his ripped off from me and being punched the hell out of him. I look with a surprised face at the boy…

I didn't think that he would appear so soon…

"Ace, get the hell out of here you strange boy" Himeko says, her face contorted in a disgusted sneer while looking at the most problematic boy of school.

His gang is behind him, cheering him while he pummels the ground with Ichigo.

Why is he so violent with him?

Because he's been in love since the first day he saw me…

That means since kindergarten…

I know…weird…

I look with bored eyes at those two guys fighting for me. Then, I feel somebody's hand on my mouth and other hand hugging me from the waist, taking me away from there. My eyes widen and I turn to look at the person who dares kidnapping me…

What I turn look makes me still…

It's the boy from before!

It's BUTCH!

He smirks at me, giving me the view of his even more perfect teeth.

"Hello Kaoru-chan…ready for our date?"

DATE!? THIS ISN'T A DATE! THIS IS KIDNAPPING!

I close my eyes and I start squirming to make him stop. I JUST WANTED TO TAKE A FREAKING NAP!?

* * *

Me: That's it!

Sebastian: Wow…a cliffie..how incredibly surprising

Edward: You said it bro

Me: SILENCE! Anyways, I just wanted to say this…my stories will be updated even more **SLOWER NOW! I HAVE A LITERATURE CONTEST THAT I HAVE TO PREPARE MYSELF, SO ALL MY ATTENTION WILL BE FOCUSING ON THE STORY I'M PLANNING FOR IT! SORRY GUYS, BUT I REALLY WANT TO WIN THAT CONTEST ):D!!**

Edward: …well review if you wanna see the next chapter…this lazy authoress is capable of deleting this story if it doesn't have enough reviews ¬¬

Me: NO!...I…I don't like reviews! …O_O…yeah! Don't review!! DON'T

Sebastian: Review please n_n

***

**Answering Anonymous Reviews: **

**Anonimus:** Because the authoress has a really bad memory and forgot to do it xD but don't worry, she'll know soon...thanks...i don't really expect more ¬¬ but i have to do it so don't worry xD

**May Emerald: **Okay! Thanks for the review...sorry for the really late update... jeje

**lurvethisfanfic:** Jeje, you're welcome. I'm glad you like this fanfic that much, don't worry, i will finish it :) and BoomerxMiyako will appear on the next chappie...on the dates ):3 thanks for the praise, you honor me x3

**animelover: **Amm i'm glad you like it :) i'll try too

**girl talk.: **All right i'm glad you like my story...now..i'll just pretend i didn't read the Mojo part xD

**reader:** I'm glad you think it's funny :) i try to make it the funniest possible jeje...what can i say? I'm a happy person...i'll try too :)

**Anonymous:** Thanks a lot! i hope you like this chapter too! :3

**butchxbuttercup4ever:** Thanks! i'm glad you like my style of writing :) jeje i will!

**butchxbuttercup4ever (2): **Jejeje i'm so glad you like this :) i will keep writing it don't worry...-.- though the update soon...i'll try xD

**Chalumpa:** Ok ok here is the update xD


	4. Oh,Well fuck

Ok, so this is the third chapter of "What the Hell! Leave me Alone!". First of all, I want to apologize for the…late update. I know it has been a lot of time, but my ideas for this story are…limited…so I'm sorry. Anyways, hope you like this chapter.

***

**Dedications:** I want to give a really big hug to "**Butterfree**". She was an awesome reviewer and this chapter is dedicated to her. (I'm guessing you're a girl, please slap me if I'm wrong :´D )

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the anime or the characters, just the plot for this FanFiction and the OC's in there.

**Warnings:** Perverts, randomness.

**Inspiration:** My tests…what!? It's true!

* * *

_**Chapter 4:**_

_**Oh…Well, fuck**_

_**/*/*/**_

**(Kaoru's POV) **

Life sucks

It's incredible how those two little words can make you feel like grumbling in your seat, pleading to the gods to forgive you for whatever thing you did and cancel this messed up punishment they gave you.

Those two words make you feel like an epiphany striking your mind, making you realize how real life works , loving the way your face frowns deeply or the growls that manage to escape from you throat.

Life sucks…as simple as that.

You can just prove it by looking at your surroundings. All the poor people asking for money to the others with a saddened expression plastered on their faces, even though they earn a lot much more money with those works than certain jobs. Or how the husbands have to bear with their whining mother-in-law's when they happen to visit their daughters and let's not forget of the puppies living inside of cages, asking for their adoption with their cute looks and pitiful cries…

Now you believe me?

"So what do you think of this now…Kaoru?" a seductive male voice asks, his breath hitting my right cheek hotly.

…Oh, I forgot another one. When an annoying perverted bastard decides to kidnap a girl for his own selfish reasons (like a date), forcing her to take his own limousine and making a stupid contest of seduction appear from nowhere, to force said girl to sit on his lap.

Yeah…life is just so fucking awesome!

(Sarcasm)

Just an hour ago, my life was being changed by ridiculous preppy whores with big round pom-poms and skimpy uniforms…

…Then this moron of a man had to appear to make my life turn from bad to worse!

And as I said before, I'm sitting on his lap thanks to a stupid contest the brilliant of me started thanks to one of his traps. His hands are grabbing me by my hips and his face is hovering near mine.

"Do you realize now how great my seduction skills are?"

Quirking an eyebrow upwards, I mutter in a low voice my answer, making sure to make my voice scary enough to force him to take his hands off my hips and let me free of this kidnapping.

"No…You're still a looser to me"

He pouts mockingly, his hands still prying my poor abused hips without consent.

"Is that so? How can I change that horrible opinion of yours?"

"Maybe letting me go…"

"Nah…I don't think so, besides…I think my seduction skills surpass yours easily"

That statement makes me mad, even though maybe he is right. I've never flirted with anyone in my life, except with a senior called Narushima…or something like that. The point is that my skills aren't pretty cool…besides, I had thirteen years old that time…I don't think that kind of flirting will make him shut up.

"I'll change my opinion if you let me go"

"No thanks"

"LET ME GO!" I shout enraged, squirming violently to try and get rid of his perverted arms off me.

"No, because you like it"

"What part of 'let me go' don't you understand?"

He chuckles sexily, petting my cheek with his, just like a cat would do to its owner.

"You're misunderstanding me, Kaoru-_chan"_

Insert growl in here…

"I understood completely those words you just uttered, what I meant is that I've heard about your reputation in your school"

"My…reputation?"

What does he mean with that? More importantly, how does he even know about me?! Is he some kind of stalker?

NO, IN WHAT KIND OF MESS DID I ENTERED!?

"Yes, I've heard that you're pretty desired in there, and every time a boy or even a girl tries to flirt with you, you pummel them with your hits. As you can see, I'm pretty healthy now; it means you like what I'm doing to you"

Hey…that's actually correct…

How come I didn't punch him, or I haven't punch him?

I know why, is because somehow he is able to block my movements. Yeah, that's the reason why I can't punch him.

"I don't care about your stupid explanations, just let go of me!"

He smirks sexily at me and without advice; his right hand abandons my right hip and replaces it for the back of my neck, making me close the gap.

HE'S KISSING ME ONCE AGAIN!

ARGH, THIS GUY IS SO DEAD!

He stops his kiss, only to start talking, "If you want to go free so badly, then let's make a deal"

Rubbing my arm on my lips to take his taste off them, I look at him curiously.

"What kind of deal?"

"If you're able of flirting with me and win me, then you're free for today"

…If I don't accept, I might be able to pass all the freaking day with this idiot. I won't be able to escape, thanks to his strength (which is more than mine) and his driver and servant are both bodyguards…

Heck, I'll accept.

"Okay"

He seems surprised by my response and for the first time, he looks nervous. Seems he likes to be in control of everything. For the first time since I met him, he blushes and turns towards other way, evading me completely.

"It's okay…I was just playing…you can go if you want to"

Now it's my time to look surprised at him. I thought he would just cancel the deal and make me stay with him.

Maybe he's not that bad…

"Besides, looking you with that attire is enough to make me want to rip off your clothes and sex you up"

…

Forget what I just said.

I hit him on the cheek, feeling mine burning like crazy.

"PERVERT!"

He chuckles, leaving my hips alone at last. He orders the driver to stop and help me get out. I sweat drop a bit at the "help" part.

"I'm not a little princess, I can get out easily" I mutter, opening the door when the elegant car stops. He chuckles and he helps me to get out. Does he still think I'm kind of damsel in distress!?

"Well, then…see you later" he exclaims seriously, closing the door. The limousine leaves, leaving me "alone" in the street.

That Butch…

Someday, I will be able to kick the crap out of him, I know it, but for now…

Hey wait a minute…

Now I'll have to walk to my house!?

**

**(Normal POV)**

The afternoon in the park seem to be magical. The scenery of little children with their parents, playing on the turf with the bright sun as a partner filled the entire park. Some boys and girls were climbing the blooming cherry trees, playing to "Indiana Jones", pretending to resolve the most secret mysteries of the world. Some little girls were on the swings, swinging happily while chatting about how they were the best mommies ever, copying their mothers who happened to be chatting some feet away about the same subject.

A certain little boy with her mother was walking over the little path made of stones on the enormous park, the little boy jumping with every step he took. The black-haired boy turns to the street, looking the "cool" cars passing with mere fascination. Then, an orange _thing_ passes running at supersonic speed. The innocent boy beams happily at the sight of another one of those, but instead of orange, red.

"Mommy, did you see it!? A speed racer!"

The tired mom manages to smile at her little child, sweat dropping at the sight of his big brown eyes widened in fascination.

"No Timmy. That was a girl running away from a boy"

"Mommy, I don't understand…How can they run so fast?"

"This is Tokyo son, every illogical idea is logical in here"

"Oh, okay"

With that answer, the little Timmy smiles happily, jumping over and over, while thinking about how he will transform into a super hero who can kill butterflies.

Butterflies are evil.

Meanwhile, said "speed racer", runs with her might, jumping rocks, evading cars and pushing old grandmas who happen to appear on her way.

"BE CAREFUL YOU BRAT!"

"SHUT UP OLD HAG, DON'T YOU SEE I'M TRYING TO SAVE MY VIRGINITY WITH MY ILOGICAL SPEED!?"

"YOU SON OF A BI-"

Before the poor old woman can continue her curse, the man in pursuit knocks her off while passing with his "Gary-stu"-like speed.

"Don't curse to my girlfriend, old bitch!"

Momoko, distracts herself with a cute boy passing by. She sighs and smiles dreamily…

…until she crashes into a wall.

Brick appears finally, stopping to breathe hard, trying to take all the oxygen his body needs. He looks at the body of his girl slumped on the sidewalk. Beads of sweat accumulate on his frown, some of the sliding over his face.

"…That…girl…sure is…difficult"

A white limousine appears, the back door opening revealing his brother Boomer and the blushing blond girl.

"Come on in"

"What happened to her!?" Miyako asks horrified at the sight of her best friend on the floor, completely passed out. Boomer pets her hand, telling her that she will be okay. Her response is a nod with a little blush.

"How…come you girl…didn't…escape!" Brick says, gasping for more air with every word. Boomer shrugs and smirks at his brother with a feeling of superiority.

"Because she's a lady"

Miyako blushes more, murmuring a soft thank you to the now known blond boy. A body guard appears, trying to carry the orange haired girl. Brick, with a possessive feeling, wins him.

"She's…mine!"

Boomer sweat drops at the sight of his brother trying to walk while carrying the girl of his dreams. He hits his own forehead at the sight given to him.

"Brick…cut the possessive behavior and give her to your bodyguard!"

Brick slumps depressed, giving the "love of his life" to the enormous gorilla man, entering to the limousine and slamming the door. With superiority, he looks at his blond brother.

"When we arrive, that bodyguard will need a new job"

Miyako giggles softly, catching the attention of Boomer, making him smile a bit. He takes her hand and kisses it sweetly, making her stop giggling and start blushing.

"By the way, I forgot to introduce me before…my name is Boomer"

"Nice to meet you Boomer, I'm Miyako"

"If my Momoko was here, we could make-out"

"Shut up Brick, don't you see I'm trying to get a girlfriend!?"

"I don't care!"

Miyako looks nervously at Boomer and with a pat on his shoulder, he stops his brotherly fight to turn his attention to her.

"Amm you see…not trying to be rude but…right now I can't have a date. I've got a lot of homework for tomorrow…if you want, we could all go out on Friday"

Boomer nods, accepting her terms, meanwhile Brick glares at Boomer for accepting.

The limousine stops in front of Miyako's house, leaving both girls in there. Boomer gives a goodbye kiss on Miyako's cheek while Brick squeezes Momoko's behind, making her wake up.

"HEY, HOW DARE YOU!"

"Buh-bye!"

With that, the limousine disappears at a speed normally illegal, but they're rich. What are laws to the rich people?

Momoko looks at her best friend, rubbing her sore head smoothly.

"Aww…what happened with them, Miyako?"

"We have a date with those boys this Friday"

"WHAT!?"

"They look like good boys" Miyako says, smiling cutely at her friend. Momoko's only words make her blonde friend start a speech of respect and other morals…

"Oh…well, fuck"

* * *

That's it :)

I'll try to update this story as soon as I can. I really want to end with it xD

Thanks for reading it!

_**Answering Anonymous Reviews**_

**Amalia:** Okay, next chapter served! Yes, I thought that it would be fun to make her a cheerleader. Thanks for your review n_n

**Kaoru/ButtercupFAN101**: Sorry for the REALLY long wait…I tend to forget about this story and my ideas are limited too xD Don't worry, I'll update more sooner this time and thanks for the praise and the review!

**eevee987321:** Nobody likes when someone uses cliffies, but I guess I'm kind of sadistic xD just kidding. I'll try to update sooner, thanks for your review!

**omglolzhahaha:** Sorry about that xD thanks for the pressure xP


	5. Devil in Disguise

I didn't like how this chapter came out so I edited it, hope its from your liking :)

***

**EDITED! 01/03/10**

**Warnings: **Violence, perverts, fan-boys.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the anime, only this slightly crazy idea

**Inspiration: **My first manga page…I just drew it and I wanna celebrate it! *starts crying in happiness*

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

**Devil in Disguise**

/*/*/*/

**(Kaoru's POV)**

This is not what I was expecting of my Friday. I look at Miyako with all the hate I can muster, instead, she looks at me sweetly, like nothing is happening. My glare hardens so much, that everyone starts running for their lives, but my blond friend. No, she's immune to it and I know the reason why…because, she's the devil in disguise…

Why else would she make me pose in her stupid girly outfits, apply make-up to my face and set me up stupid dates with boys I don't even like!?

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME BEFORE!?" I ask…more like shout. Her sweet smile only widens more and lets her freaked out friend, Momoko to answer my question.

"Because…"

"WELL?!"

"Because you need to date boys Kaoru, de su"

My left foot starts tapping the floor impatiently, my new cheerleading tennis making squeaky sounds with the gray dirty floor. How can she say that so easily?

"How did you set up those dates anyway?"

Momoko frowns and with both hands on her hips and closed eyes, she answers my question with a moody tone.

"It was when that stupid Brick appeared and I had to runaway with car-racing speed-"

"How the heck did you manage that?!"

"DON'T INTERRUPT!"

"…Sorry…"

She huffs angrily, and continues with her illogical speech. Really, what normal human being can run at that speed?

Well…Momoko isn't your ordinary human being either…

"Anyways, Boomer and Miyako made those plans because of the homework"

"Why didn't you told me the next day instead of today!?"

"Because you would've ran away~"

I turn towards Miyako nervously. I know that she's reaching her patience limit. She's acting too sweet to be normal…or maybe her sadistic nature is kicking on and she likes seeing me in pain.

"Whatever…I'll just go to the stupid cheer leading practice"

Turning around, I start walking towards my loathed future once again…

The cheer leading practice…

Every time there's practice, boys of all kinds go to watch how we practice, looking at every one of us with lusty eyes. They go from bullies to nerds…

Heck, I think I even saw Ken from Utonium's group in there the last practice. It's no secret he likes me…

Why can't he be a Miyako fan-boy?

Oh yeah…because she's a sadist…he must have seen her true demon nature.

"Oh I forgot to mention that Boomer is coming right now...all five of us, including Butch, we're going to see how you practice Kaoru-san!" said girl says, hugging me happily while squealing.

So she invited Butch to see my practice?

Didn't I say it before?

She's a devil in disguise.

**

**(Normal's POV)**

Football and cheerleading practice, a time where preppy girls and bullies can interact with each other while playing with an oval shaped ball. The girls can do what they can do best; dance original routines while the boys can fight for a little ball to earn a touchdown…

Bodies of normal students sitting on the school's benches roam their eyes on them, waiting for something cool to happen or just watching the ones they dream about. Groups of giggling girls praise the football captain Ichigo, while talking about how hot he is. Groups of perverted guys talk about the cheerleader's bodies, praising their perfect bodies while being silently watched by the hall monitor, who only writes their names for their punishment with a sadistical gleem on his eyes.

A certain group called the Gangreen gang stare lazily at the football field, most of them only in there to eat their favorite fried chicken while laughing at the jocks who are randomly attacked by baseball balls...which curiously seem to appear on said gang's hands. The leader of said group called Ace, looks at Matsubara Kaoru's body with disgusting thoughts passing through his dirty mind. His pale hands are gripping the bench, grabbing a green color with the help of the sun while the bulkiest jock discovers the origin of the balls and runs towards Lil Aturo with a killing aura.

"That Kaoru…will be mine" he mutters...his gang member crying on the sidelines.

Big Billy, looks to his leader and then to his love interest, Gotokuji Miyako. He feels how his stomach fills with unpleasant sensations once he looks at the handsome face of Boomer, the third most handsome boy in all Tokyo city. His hands form fists when he looks his lips kissing her cheek sweetly, stealing a blush from her.

Nobody can kiss her cheeks…it was an unspoken rule passed through all of her fans…but this newbie dared to kiss her cheek for a second time.

'Nobody messes with my girl and gets away'

Those thoughts go unnoticed by the pair, who seems to go perfect with each other. Miyako is sitting beside him, hearing everything he tells her and answering his questions about her.

They were learning about each other, like a new couple.

Meanwhile Momoko ignores rudely the other boy, who continues his seducing attempts.

"Come on Momoko, you can't run away forever…let me know you babe"

"I'm not your babe, besides I don't want too"

"Well…then I'll get that information from you later…maybe you could tell me how you could run so fast when we came to visit you last Tuesday"

Momoko winks at him happily, "I eat a lot of sweets, so my energies are always at the top!"

Brick nods, his face nearing hers in seconds, "You know…I eat a lot of sweets too…maybe we're real soul mates"

Turning to the side with a blush she curses at him while he chuckles happily.

In front of them, a raven haired boy looks at his "girlfriend" Kaoru while she practices her routine. A smile takes possession of his normaly scowling lips, if his fan girls looked at him smiling, it would mean the end of the world for his "bad ass" attitude...the same attitude that makes several chicks afraid of him while silently praising his "great-manli-ness!"

He can hardly wait for the practice to be over to take that girl into his car and to their date…maybe they could go to his room after it to play some videogames...or something more fun.

No other girl has affected him this much and a spark of worry appears in him. Maybe after having sex with her, everything could be calm once again and ha can leave her alone.

'I don't think she would let me do that to her…she's a fierce one…not like other girls'

Those thoughts keep swimming in his mind, and the idea of forming a solid relationship with her suddenly looks interesting.

While said girl continues her practice, trying to ignore the eyes of every student following every of her movements. Kaoru turns around, looking at every student with nervousness.

"They feel like stalkers to me…"

"Kaoru, are you ready?" a teammate of the tomboy called Yuuki says, running towards her and only stopping when in front of her. Kaoru blinks innocently.

"Ready for what?"

Yuuki frowns at her but answers her question nonetheless, "What do you mean…today is the football and cheerleader's auction!"

Those words leave Kaoru frozen up like a real ice cube.

"IT'S TODAY!?"

"Y-yes…"

"Only our school can participate?"

Yuuki smiles and nods happily, making her smile too. She sighs in relief and turns towards the benches with a smirk.

"It seems I could escape my date with Butch after all"

The principal of the high school appears, his strange eyes looking at his group of students while his hand grabs the end of his even weirder mustache.

"Good afternoon my boys, the auction will start soon…remember that everyone of them will be auctioned and they'll have to be your servants for a week...if you're caught ordering them for something like sex, alcohol, drugs, relationships or the 'slave' tells me about you forcing them, then you're going to leave this school permanently!"

With those words spoken, the chaos on the benches starts, almost everyone whinning with distaste. The principal keeps his rigid posture, making everyone stop their shouting.

"Also, because of popular votes, Miyako Gotokuji will be auctioned too"

Miyako's eyes widen meanwhile all her fans turn towards her with needy eyes, except Boomer. His eyes are full of promising death and his mind of violent plans to prevent his girl to be auctioned.

"Starting, we will auction the girls!"

The uproar from the male population can be heard, making Kaoru flinch. The other cheerleaders act like nothing big is happening, only tiny smirks adorning their perfect faces.

"They must bear with this kind of things very often…"

The principal starts the auction, selling the cheerleaders with amazing speed. It's not until Himeko that the auction takes place slowly, because all of her fans. The situation only amuses said girl, making a seductive pose for them. The boys' attempts turn more violent.

"Okay then, Himeko sold for 70,000 yen to mister Hiruko"

"Damn straight man!"

"LANGUAGE!"

"…Sorry man…"

The principal frowns but turns towards the newest member of the team, making Kaoru even more nervous. She didn't want to be sold to some random horny boy! If Butch was difficult, she didn't want to think about passing time with someone that could be even worse than him. At least the last time she _kinda_ respected her.

"Let's start the auction for Matsubara Kaoru with a hundred yens"

Hands started shooting upwards and voices stating prices.

"200 yen!"

"250 yen!"

"My cat!"

"7000 yen!"

"MY BOXERS!"

"THE ONE WHO SAID THAT IS SUSPENDED!" The director shouts angrily.

"...Aww..." the boy mutters, looking sadly at the floor and leaving the benches slowly.

Kaoru's hate started bubbling dangerously at all the freaky guys trying to win her, 'Heck, even the guy I punched the day were I was given the task to become part of this team, is here and trying to win me'

She got into the conclusion that the nerd was a masochist.

"100 000 000 yen!"

Everyone turns to the boy standing up. Said boy looks confidently at the girl of his dreams with his uncovered green eye.

'Soon I will own her…who would say no to such a big amount of money?'

The principal frowns, "Sorry boy, but you're not part of this school"

Almost everyone looks agape at their apparent stupid principal that just said no to a million dollars.

"...Excuse me?" Butch mutters, his eye narrowing in distaste. The principal sighs but answers nontheless.

"For securtiy motives we don't let anyone who doesn't come to our school to participate on the school's activities, since we don't know if you're a rapist or a criminal"

Butch growls at him, his hands forming hard fists with unreleased anger.

"Instead, we're going to the boy that offered 7000 yen as the winner!"

Ace stands up with a smirk and walks coolly out of the benches for his prize. He stops in front of her and with ease starts carrying her bridal style. Kaoru, still couldn't answer at that, the surprise of his "master" being the stupid bully she hates so much.

"DON'T CARRY HER LIKE THAT!" The principal shouts, making the green-skinned boy stop his "romantic" assault and leave her on her feet once again, instead opting for her arm to take her with him.

'Even a girl winning me would've been better!' she thinks angered, not caring about being carried away. Meanwhile Butch looks angrily at the green man taking HIS Kaoru with him.

"How could that stupid principal say no to a million dollars!?"

His mood was so sour, that he didn't even react when Miyako was being sold, the winner being some random fan boy of her.

The girl looks apologetically at Boomer, before going towards her new "master" for a week. Boomer feels the anger rising when he looks at the sweet smile the boy gives her.

"I won't let that boy win me…If he wants war"

"-he will have war"

Both brothers turn towards each other after Butch finished his sentence. Suddenly, smirks full of evil and pain appear on their faces slowly, promising the future death of those who dared buying their "girlfriends".

Meanwhile Brick sweat drops at the antics of both of his brothers, hugging Momoko with a lazy arm.

"Crazy devils in disguise...thank god your socially death"

"WHAT WAS THAT!"

* * *

Ready!

I'm such a sadist for postponing the PPGZ's dates…once again xD

Sorry~

Anyways, I will be going to plan my next story and jump happily because of my first manga page, chao chao!

***

_**Answering Anonymous Reviews:**_

**Omglolzhahaha:**Of course you got in here, how else would I answer your review ;D Not to worry, sometimes that's the only way you can make me work actually hehe. Well, reviews are pretty evil, they rob the sandwiches to poor ten year old boys…okay I'm hyper so I will shut up now. I love long reviews so don't worry about the length n.n

**eevee987321:**Thanks! xD


	6. That's What Brothers Are For

Well…last chapter wasn't as accepted as I originally thought, but well…they do have their reasons, I guess some explaining will be great, don't ya think? hehe

A lot of persons were mad, disturbed about the sold out thing. I just want to explain this scene more. This scene was based in real life, mostly in mine. In my school, there's this event of selling the cute, popular kids, nerdy kids and even teachers to get money. It is done for one day only and only students from there can participate. Sorry if I made it sound unreal…but believe me it's true. Of course, you can say no if you don't want to be sold, I guess I'm guilty as charged in that little point. That's the only unreal point in there. I'm sorry if you guys didn't like it, but it will stay like that.

Another thing, I'm sure you're all mad about my updates with this story. Someone even went so far to tell me "bitch" in a review (more flame than else…) for not updating. I do understand you guys, but understand me as well. I'm in a hard time now and the updates for this story have to be made when I'm in the mood, I'm sorry for my lateness and everything. For the rude reviewers I've been receiving…(not only this story, but others too…I got two rude anonymous reviewers last chapter) believe me that I'm **ONE** **FREAKING** step of cancelling this story and it's only thanks to the anger your reviews cause me. Hear this, the only reason I continued writing this story was because I didn't want to make you guys feel bad or stay without knowing how it ended (I know how it feels, that's why I don't like to make it), but now you really make me want to cancel this story…really. Next time you decide to tell me to go fast, please do it with respect or with a joking humor, not telling me "bitch" and trying to look all "badass"…it only makes me furious instead of making feel bad for you.

So…that's it. Enjoy the chapter, please.

/*/*/*

**Dedication:** You know? I've never dedicate something personally to him. He's the one that helps me update, makes my crazy-ness stay and is a great person who I can count with in everything. He is my brother, What a Pain. I owe him so much, really. This chapter is dedicated to you, brother :3 I love you so much and I hope you like this chapter at least. Even though you hate this section and this story, you make me update and stay still with my goals. A thousand thanks and a thousand hugs :)!

**Warnings: **humor, parody.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own…/sniff/

**Inspiration:** "Lollipop Luxury" by Jeffree Star

* * *

Chapter 5:

**That's What Brothers Are For**

(Normal POV)

A normal day in the house of the three boys, Brick and his brothers, every single maid is singing happily a melodic tune, making the day seem even brighter. The men working on the enormous green garden are laughing at the jokes being told between them, ignoring their stains of dirt and sweat on their uniforms, even the chef who is always grumpy is smiling at everyone with a force so powerful that could make anyone smile.

…That is until an inhuman scream is heard.

A fat maid shrieks and runs away at the sight of a sword falling towards her. Boomer, who watched everything from his comfortable couch in front of the stairs the poor maid was cleaning, looks with one of his blond eyebrows cocked upwards how his older brother Butch, shouts at the innocent maid.

"DON'T SING HAPPILY, TODAY IS NOT A HAPPY DAY!"

The elder starts crying and runs away from her violent master. The blond boy closes the book he was reading and takes off his reading glasses to look seriously at his relative.

"What did the poor woman ever do to you, you psycho?"

Butch turns his fiery visible eye towards him, smiling eerily, "There you are my dear brother"

Boomer cocks his eyebrow ones again and returns to read his book and position his glasses over his perfect aristocratic nose. Butch groans at the obvious ignorant attitude his younger sibling displays towards him.

He runs with madly speed towards him. When he reaches his form, he hides behind his couch, looking everywhere with suspicion. Boomer sighs angrily.

"Butch…did you sleep last night?"

"Nop…now shh! _**He**_ could hear us"

Boomer glares at the ceiling. Why? He hated when he didn't sleep…he woke up so paranoid and…violent. Deciding to end everything, he starts talking.

"Okay…what do you want?"

Butch's eerie smile grows, making a passing butler run away in fear, "I've made the perfect plan"

Boomer's patience slips with every evil chuckle made from his brother, "Plan for what?"

The older boy smacks something on the decorative table in front of him. With wide unconfident eyes, he looks that it's a cardboard.

"…What is that?" He asks in suspicion at the innocent looking large paper lying on the glass of the table. The other smirks with triumph at him.

"Plan K.A.A.W.H.!"

Boomer's fear changes into annoyance at the mention of the name, "What does it mean or what?"

Butch lets free a series of evil chuckles, leaving his younger brother worried for his safety once again, "They mean…**K**ick **A**ce's **A**ss **W**ith **H**umilliation!"

"…Who the hell is Ace?"

"Exactly"

Boomer sighs and turns to his book once again, "Really Butch…you act so stupid when you don't sleep…go and catch a nap"

Butch gasps like a child would when his mom suggests him to eat his vegetables, "Are you kidding? Kaoru could evade that green freak for six days, but today she has a date with him!"

"How do you know…?" Boomer starts, his eyes narrowing suspiciously, "Butch, have you been stalking that poor girl?"

"Yes"

Boomer feels for the first time shame for the poor girl. How can she bear with such a stupid idiot like him…it was beyond his knowledge. Blinking, he focuses on his tired eyes. His stomach seems to jump in fear at the possible meaning behind of their state.

"…Have you slept for those days?"

"No"

Boomer groans in despair when his suspicions are confirmed. 'Great, now he will be acting even more stupid than before' he says to himself, then turning towards his brother, "I thought you made Ace stay away from her…"

Butch groans with boredom at his words, "Well, it's kinda hard since he bought her legally…so what do you say, you join my forces?"

"Nah"

Butch blinks softly, thinking his ears missed something of incredible importance, "Excuse me?"

"I've got better things to do"

With that said, the blond boy returns to his lovely book, trying to enjoy the ideas the words display. Butch looks at him with surprise evident in his face.

"Your love interest was sold too!"

Boomer smirks at him in return, "And I took care of it already…I told the principal some little lie, gave him some fake evidence and the boy was suspended for two weeks from school and can't get near to Miyako"

Butch's mouth hangs open at the audacity of his brother, "How the hell could you do it!"

Boomer snorts in return, looking disinterestedly at him, "Do I need to remind you about the power money can have in other people? Like criminals, officers, maids, teachers…money is power after all"

He tries to sit more comfortable in his personal couch, "I didn't do it alone though…you know Brick is the brain, he helped me a lot"

With rage, he grabs his wrist and pulls his brother with him, "I don't care, you're helping me!"

Boomer shouts a bit. Hey, he might be his brother…but still, he was scary as hell. The crybaby of the group kicks him on his leg and runs free from the villain of the house. Butch growls and runs towards his younger brother, knocking away the maids and butlers passing through the elegant peach corridors of their mansion. Boomer finally arrives to their white kitchen, surprising the only two habitants of there. The chef runs away in fear and Brick blinks at the sight of his brother grabbing a cup and filling it with water in fear.

"Boomer…what the freaking hell is going on?"

Before Boomer can answer him, Butch opens the door with a force enough to splinter. Both brothers flinch, but is Boomer the one who glares at him weakly, grabbing the cup in dear life.

"Don't get near me! I have water!"

Brick suddenly remembers why he is the leader of their three-member group.

"…He won't die from water, brother" he states annoyed, finally thinking his brothers' minds exploded with their homework.

Butch snorts mockingly, "Oh no! What am I going to do!"

"Wh-when you try to sabotage Kaoru's date…your appearance will be soggy with the water and your hair will be bad looking…you do-don't want that…do you?" Boomer says, his stutters ruining his taunting speech. Butch's expression changes and becomes afraid.

Brick suddenly remembers how stupid Butch can be when sleep deprived.

'He could just go to his room, take a bath and make his appearance perfect once again…' Brick thinks, looking at them with a playful smile. 'Both are so damn immature when they want too'.

"What's the problem in here?" He asks, looking at both of his brothers. Butch is the first to start.

"This little idiot doesn't want to help me!"

"I want to read my book in peace, is not fair!"

Brick sighs annoyingly, "Boomer, help him…we are brothers for god's sake"

Boomer's eyes narrow with suspicion, "And what about you?"

"I have a date with Momoko"

The blond boy blinks surprised at those words and beams happily at him, "Hey, how did you manage to convince her? Congratulations!"

"She doesn't know~"

"That's…kidnapping" Butch exclaims, temporally forgetting about his "kick-ass" plan. Brick smirks victoriously at both his little brothers.

"Hehehe, of course not, is called surprise" with that said, he stands up from the black stools and waves at both his brothers. "Now, excuse me…my hot babe is waiting for this handsome piece of ass"

With those parting words he leaves, leaving both of his brothers in complete silence inside that kitchen. Boomer sighs in resignation, leaving the cup of water on the black colored bar. He knows he can't say no. Well, he could…but then he would end how the fat maid almost ended, almost dead and with a terrible trauma. He liked his life, thank you very much. So with a slight groan he left his mansion with his big brother… the most violent of them, Butch.

Boomer's first thought when entering the "two star" restaurant?

"Damn it"

It was full with little kids singing a stupid kiddie-satanic Barney song, laughing and hitting themselves like complete little morons. The parents ignored their little abominations, opting for eating the fried chicken or that "enormous" hamburger while enjoying their little "peace". The odor of feet and fast food fills his nostrils like a dog with his food. Yep, that mad was our little angel.

In other words, that restaurant was a hamburger fast-food chain.

"Perfect place for a freaking date"

"I KNOW! I must work harder now with this obvious signs of greatness"

Boomer slaps his own forehead, and then proceeds to hit it against the "clean" table they got, "Butch…is your sleep-deprived head stupid enough to believe THIS is a nice place to date?"

Butch narrows his eyes in a thinking manner, making Boomer groan and slump in his slightly comfortable seat.

"Never mind…now let's see your dat-"

"What are YOU doing in here!"

They both turn to look at the orange haired girlfriend from Brick. Both blink at the surprise alone.

"Amm…I should probably ask you the same thing" he says, looking seriously at angry pink eyes. This poor girl had to be in here? God, poor creature, having to bear this annoying environment and sickly odor even for 5 minutes was punishment…hell, he didn't wish this kind of punishment towards his worst enemy.

The girls' sighs and points to her pink dress and white apron, "I work here, duh!"

Even Butch looked horrified at the statement. Brick's soon-to-be fiancée…WORKING in this piece of crap? Oh hell no.

Well...must at least enjoy the service at least…for now.

"Well, what are you doing in here?"

Butch smirks, "Having a brother-brother bonding time, of course"

Momoko looks suspiciously at the smirking bad boy and his angelic-faced brother, "Are you sure it doesn't have ANYTHING to do with Kaoru's date with Ace in table number 3?"

Butch's smirk grows bigger at her little slip, "Oh no, actually Brick is about to come, if you want you can wait for him"

…The girl ran away after she heard the word "Brick". Boomer smiles sardonically at his brother.

"Woah, I actually thought you would say something stupid right then"

"Pfft, after hearing Kaoru is already on here…my mind turned on immediately"

Boomer snickers softly, earning a smirk from his brother. They both turn to look for table number three and found themselves looking at the tomboy and the strange green-skin freak. Boomer scowls, a sudden feeling of protection invading him. How dare that guy mess with his brother's soon-to-be fiancée? Oh how stupid of his part.

"What are you looking at?"

Both boys turn to the read head again, sighing with exasperation. Seems the girl didn't believe the raven's lie.

"None of your business…now I wish for every single cake you have"

Boomer blinks in astonishment while the girl looks dumbfounded by the decision from the boy. She blinks slowly and starts fidgeting with her pen and note pad.

"Are you sure? They are easily 50 cakes in their"

Butch smirks and nods. Momoko shrugs a bit, slightly mad at him for taking her sweets away from her grasp.

"Well…okay, it's your money not mine"

With that she turns around, leaving the brothers alone. The blond one turns to the other, his astonishment still present.

"Why so many cakes?"

Butch snickers evilly, making his brother suddenly smirk. This afternoon was turning much better for the blue eyed boy than reading a silly book.

On the other side of the restaurant, Kaoru was looking with bored eyes at the gang leader. The freaky boy was smirking, talking about so many "great" and "fascinating" moments of his life, leaving her with the feeling of sickness on her stomach.

'He thinks he's so freaking great and mighty when in fact is a loser…god, I hate people like him'

Moving her straw inside her soda, she tries desperately to turn his words off and change it with the audio of the football's game passing on the restaurant's TV's.

…Until a cake falls from the sky (literally talking), into the boy's greasy black hair. She laughs instantly, her coke left forgotten on the table, while the other boy starts shouting obscenities.

"WHO WAS THE IDIOT WHO DARED TO DO THIS TO ME?"

"Turn around loser!"

He turns around complying to the stranger's voice, only to be met face to frosty with another cake. Kaoru's laugh if possible grows, this time her fists hitting the table their using while a tear escaped her eye.

Growling, the boy takes his sunglasses off and tries to find the culprits, but he finds none.

Outside, both boys look how Ace storms out of the restaurant with fury, the laughs of the other costumers still loud enough for them to hear.

They both laugh too, making a high five. After all, another well done prank from the best pranksters in Japan.

"Come on, let's take this photos from Momoko to Brick" Boomer says, taking out his mini camera. Butch laughs and punches his brother's shoulder.

"Right you bastard, thanks for coming with me by the way"

Boomer smirks, "Well, don't worry…besides Brick was right, we brothers must work together to get our girls, after all that's why brothers are for"

Butch smiles at his younger brother and nods, "Yep, and I couldn't have asked for better brothers"

* * *

Ready!

Hope you like it! :D

_**Anonymous Reviews:**_

omglolzhahaha: Hehe okay, I' glad you liked it :) Yeah I know...sorry for the late updates once again. Hehe don't worry, I'll finish this story and the other one. Yep, the RRBZ are mad xD. Thanks for your review :D

omglolzhahaha (2): Okay, you reviewed two times xD. Well, I still like fan fiction...don't worry xD. Haha thanks for the random review :P

asumi-chan: Amm, thanks. I doubt its the funniest, but well xD. I know ¬¬ but some guys start like that. Thanks for your review :D


	7. OMG Situations

So…

Update time! I'm sorry for the late chapter…I've been preoccupied with other things and stories. Before starting thanks for the ones who supported me, I really appreciate it :)

You know…I've been thinking of the way I reacted with that comment…and I just want to slap myself now xD

I reacted like a little whiny bitch xP

So, I decided to just forget any anger of any future flame and take it as a form of entertainment from the flamer. I know it will be almost impossible, but I'll try nonetheless. Anyways, thanks to everybody and I dedicate this chapter to every reader who supported and made me carry on :)!

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

**Important:** Read my profile for news…and don't kill me afterwards.

**Dedication: **To all the people who supported me in my drama-queen moment of last chapter. I promise to maintain my bitchy self in check ;)

**Warnings:** Bad comedy, a new character and that's about it. I bet you'll all be OMGeing at this chapters so much xD

**Inspiration: SasuNaru!** Really, that pairing makes me just all giddy and happy, so it always helps me with this story. Reviews! Because you guys reviewed…which is mainly the reason I'm doing this right now xD

**Disclaimer:** I don't own, but by the other hand…who needs to own an anime when you can have a bag of chips? ;)

* * *

_**Chapter 7: OMG Situations**_

**(Normal POV)**

It was another school day at Kibenkyo. The student population arrived to the loathed building with sleepy expressions still pasted on their faces, their steps and movements like the ones only zombies do on the terror movies. Only a few of the students were happy or interested enough for that day, one of them was a green skinned boy with black hair.

Ace arrives to the base of his bullying with a smirk, his step never faltering. He looks how some boys turn their frightened puppy eyes to him, expecting some kind of hint that tells them today was not their day. Of course, said boy wouldn't let anyone see any of this. That's the reason he loved sunglasses and used them so much.

With his sadistic smirk in place, he steps inside the school's corridor, looking at the dark blue lockers aligned on one side of it. All kinds of boys move away from his way, some of them bowing in respect. Their fear for the leader and his gang was not something new. Every day, the group would select a victim and make all of his day a living nightmare. Usually the bullying included violent battles, food stealing, mocking and humiliation. All the victims were boys, but girls even respected them for fear of changing into their gender.

Memories of how last week's victim, Sosuke shouted like a little girl while they kicked their ass over and over again ran inside his mind like a mantra. Yes, Friday was a good day for them.

This Monday would be even better.

Finally arriving to his locker, he opens it with his combination, memories of his beatings still replaying in his mind. Opening his locker, he is received…with a cake pasted to his face.

Some laughs arise from the deserted hallways, and he turns around to "glare" at the ones who dare to speak. He closes his locker, only to be met with a raven haired boy leaning coolly on the locker besides his.

"What do you want, punk?" he asks rudely to the green eyed boy.

The other continues looking at him with dead serious eyes, "Don't get near to Kaoru Matsubara"

Ace feels his blood boil at the cold command the boy decides to give him. With his caked cover hand, he points to his chest imperiously, "I can do what I want, punk"

He is received by another cake on the face.

Ace clenches his fists, suddenly remembered all the cake-based traps he got on the weekend, "It was you!"

Butch smirks, in his hand another cake waiting to get plastered on his already caked face, "So what if I was? What will you do to me?"

Ace tries to punch him again, but the cake arrives sooner to his face before his fist can. With a growl of hate at falling into the cake trick again, Ace turns around, finding an amused Kaoru standing on the middle of the hallway. Embarrassed, he runs away, knocking out anyone standing on his way.

Kaoru turns her eyes to the boy with a smirk on her own, "Nice trap"

Butch eyes her form hungrily, "Nobody messes with my girl"

Kaoru smiles mockingly, "Your girl?"

"Yes"

She walks towards him, glare in place. He only responds with his own playful smirk. She sighs and lets a soft chuckle fall from her lips, surprising Butch. That was the first time she gave him a smile, even more a laugh.

Kaoru then stands near him in a casual pose.

"Look…I'm kinda fed up with all of this…"

Butch's face gets an angry tint to it at what she starts saying. He knew what was next… the breakup. Well, he never lived this kind of situation since he never had a girlfriend before, but he saw movies and TV. She was about to cut their ties off and he wouldn't let it happen.

"I won't let you finish this!"

Kaoru stares at him, her green eyes questioning his sanity. They were nothing…were they?

"Umm…what are you talking about? I just thought that maybe we could be friends"

The raven-haired girl's eyes widen at the sight of a blush on his cheeks after her words.

Butch feels his cheeks burn in embarrassment. With a scowl (and his blush) he starts his rant.

"I want to be your **boyfriend**"

Kaoru shrugs and with hands on her hips, she answers with a careless tone, "It's that or nothing. I personally don't care about what you decide; you just seem like a cool guy to be a friend with"

They stay in silence, the girl full with boredom while the male thinks about his pros and cons. After a while, he turns his dark green orbs to hers.

"All right, but hear this"

Without warning, he grabs her and whispers in her ear hotly, "Only because you're my friend, I won't stop being a pervert and try winning your heart"

Kaoru blushes at the proximity and the words spoken to her ear, leaving her counterpart smirking. Only a punch on his stomach makes the boy grunt in pain.

"All right, meanwhile you have to bear my violence in you"

She turns around, walking calmly away from the scene, leaving the smirking and hurting boy in there all alone.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"Miyako"

"Yes Momoko?"

"…Why am I Momoko?"

The question alone left Miyako looking at her best friend with a confused expression.

"…Is there a problem, Momoko?"

The question makes Momoko hit the white and long surface of the cafeteria table with her fist, almost knocking their food down, "BRICK!"

Miyako reacts moving slightly away from her suddenly violent best friend. It was always sane to distance yourself from the orange-haired girl when her mood turned dark. If not, it could be worse than Kaoru's attitude. Could.

"What did he do this time, de su?" Miyako asks, her sweet voice doing nothing to help her pink eyed friend.

"He found my home and decided it would be a nice idea to show me how much he loves me-"

"Aww, that's cute!"

"-by posting 'Momoko is Brick's own girlfriend, do not touch' in big red letters on a giant poster outside my house"

Miyako is left speechless at the mention of Brick's odd method.

"No wonder you're so angry, that was rude of Brick's part, de su" the blonde girl says seriously, nodding at her own words. Momoko copies her and nods with her frown still present.

"Could I please sit here?"

Both girls turn upwards to find a tall dirty blond boy smiling at them, his blue eyes twinkling at both girls. Momoko smiles at the stranger.

"Takaaki, the "sick boy", how are you?"

Takaaki chuckles with embarrasement at the nickname, rubbing the back of his head nervously, "Never thought you would have a nickname for me, Momoko"

"You get sick to much for me not to do it" she replies, smiling innocently at the upperclassman.

Takaaki Sawada /1/ is a cute blond senior who always gets sick. He is one of the nicest boys of the school and a close friend of Miyako.

"Sure you can sit with us, Takaaki" Miyako exclaims, happy to see his male best friend back on school, "How are you, de su?"

"I feel great, thanks for asking" he starts while sitting down. Then he starts attacking his tray of food, starting with his sandwich, "Though getting the flu is a horrible torment, I hope never getting it again"

"With your luck, I doubt it" Momoko mutters, getting a breathy laugh from the boy.

"Maybe you're right, maybe you're not" he teases, grabbing his milk and drinking from it. Miyako starts giggling, until Kaoru arrives.

"Hey Takaaki, Momoko and Miyako", she grabs an apple lying innocently on Momoko's lunch tray and starts walking away, "Bye all"

"Wait, where are you going?" Momoko asks amazed, ignoring how she eats her apple. Miyako eyes her raven-haired friend worriedly.

"You're not going to lunch with us, de su?"

She shrugs innocently, "I'm going with Butch, see ya later"

Both girls look at her surprised, but Momoko wins it by adding a horrified scream. The shout gains some attention, but is forgotten almost instantly when they saw it was Momoko who made it.

"HE WASHED YOUR BRAIN!"

Kaoru sighs, rubbing her forehead when she feels a headache coming, "Momoko, please don't start-"

"HE DRUGGED YOU! MADE YOU DRUNK! KILLED YOU AND REPLACED YOU WITH A ROBOT FOR HIM TO OWN!"

"Stop this stupidity, Momoko-"

"DON'T JOIN THE DARK SIDE! IT'S NOT TRUE THEY HAVE COOKIES!"

"MOMOKO, SHUT UP!" Kaoru exclaims, her hands forming fists when the thought of strangling her annoying friend emerges, "We are friends"

Takaaki blinks innocently at them, "What did I lose in here?"

Miyako smiles warmly at him, "Oh just some stalkers we have from two months ago"

"Just some stalkers?" he eyes her confused at her innocence.

"Yeah, though Boomer is nice with me"

"AND YOU ARE FRIEND WITH A PERVERT!" Momoko exclaims at Kaoru.

"And you are stupid, still you don't see me attacking you with words" Butch says, walking towards the table. At the sight of him, Takaaki's eyes widen and turns towards his friend.

"You are being stalked by them? They're like superstars in the city!"

Miyako giggles, her cheeks tinted a crimson shade.

"So Boomer likes you?" he asks in a low voice, interested in the subject. Miyako's blush gets darker at his words.

"I'm not so sure, de su"

Takaaki turns towards Momoko, who is screaming at Butch for taking Kaoru's brain and replacing it for porn magazines when he catches a glimpse of the raven-haired boy's brothers. He analyzes the blond boy carefully, looking how his eyes twinkle with excitement at the sight of the popular girl of the school.

"For the last time, I don't have a controller to order Kaoru around, she's not a robot or an experiment...we just decided to be friends" Butch explains with a frown. Momoko hugs Kaoru, glaring at Butch.

"I won't let you take her!"

"Fuck this shit" Butch exclaims rudely while grabbing Kaoru's trapped hand and pulling it, freeing her from the other's grasp. Both of them escape from the cafeteria, laughing slightly at the situation. Momoko is left in there, shouting at the rude boy for his actions.

"Momoko, my love!"

Her shouting ceases at the sight of Brick, only to turn other way.

"YOU HORRIBLE IDIOT, WHY DID YOU POST IN MY HOUSE THAT LIE!"

"But its true!"

"IT IS NOT!"

"Let's go and eat together"

"DO NOT IGNORE ME, YOU MORTAL!"

While the two talk (More like one talking and the other shouting), Boomer walks to Miyako, "Hey there, Miyako"

"Hi, de su" she says, her blush still in her cheeks at the sight of the boy. Boomer smiles at the sight of her colored cheeks, feeling victorious for causing them to tint red.

"Hello there"

A voice breaks Boomer's thoughts, and makes him turn towards the one talking. He finds a boy from his age sitting across Miyako, looking at him with a slight smirk on his lips. Boomer suddenly feels nervous at the sight of another good looking guy talking with his soon-to-be girlfriend.

"Who are you?"

Takaaki stands up and goes to the blond girl's side, grabbing her by her shoulders. He crouches and steals a kiss from her pouty lips, causing an uproar from Momoko and Brick. The orange haired boy's eyes narrow at the sight of the stranger who dared to kiss his brother's girlfriend with malice.

"I'm Takaaki, Miyako's _**boyfriend**_"

* * *

I'm in love with my ending.

So **cakedecorator **requested for Takaaki to appear. Here he is :)

Hope you enjoyed the chapter

_**Anonymous Review Replies**_

**Natsuki-Yuri:** Thanks for your support! You're like, so nice to me :3 Sorry for acting like a bitchy drama queen the last chapter, it won't happen again, I promise. Thanks for your review and support :D

**What a pain:** Look to your right and I'll answer your review, little brother. I'm to lazy to answer you in here.

**Omglolzhahaha:** Not taken like ther, don't worry. I know it takes a lot for me to update, don't worry. I'm glad you enjoyed last chapter! Thanks for your review and I hope you like this one too ;D

**Its meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**: It's okay hehe. Glad you like the random plan xD Thanks for your review!

**AnimegirlBunnyBreal username:** No need to ask for forgiveness, that happens sometimes xD. You're so adorable! Thanks for your support and for being such an awesome person :) I'm glad you enjoyed the selling cheerleading event and the brotherly chapter. I want to write more about other sights of their lives, not the relationship itself. I'm so glad you take your time to read and review this story! Thanks for everything (reading this, reviewing and supporting this idiotic authoress)!

** :** Thanks for supporting me, and I'm sorry for how I reacted last chapter. It was immature and stupid, I'll never react like that again xD Thanks for supporting my drama queen moment though, it's really appreciated :) Thanks for your review and support!

**Kayla-Chan:** I'll finish them, do not worry xD Thanks for your review!

**Cassie M. M:** I'm SO sorry for the late update D: At least I hope you enjoy it, hehe. Thanks for enjoying the last one and for your review :D

**Sexy:** Thanks, so is your username. Thanks for the laugh :)

**Yourfan:** Nobody know who they are, don't worry xD You're so nice to me, thank you for that. Sorry for acting like a drama queen, it won't happen again. I'll try :) Thanks for the review and your support!

**Meli31295:** I don't write well, but thanks for the compliment xD I'll try, thanks for the review!


	8. SuckyLucky Day

How soon, huh? Well, I was about to write the new chapter of "ADL:TMotR" when an epiphany struck me.

…I'm way too happy to write mystery and angst…

And since I already finished "A Random and LoveyDovey Story: The Muffin Returns" (an original Edward fic, without PPGZ), then this is the only fic is left.

So, here am I. Hope you enjoy this chapter :).

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

**Dedication:** To **Devils Angel 24-7** …because her reviews make me laugh like a loser and looking forward to update this story ;D.

**Warnings:** Random (because your dearest authoress is hyper ) , coarse language

**Inspiration: **Edward (My OC, NOT the Twilight sissy boy) and my random feeling.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own D!PPGZ or the characters.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Sucky-Lucky Day**

_(Normal POV)_

Saturday morning…how can somebody describe this day? It is perfect. There, it is described now. We all love waking up on a Saturday with the warm light our sun gives us, and even more with the thought of not going to school and the only thing swimming on our minds is to rest. You can eat whenever you want, do whatever you want, see your friends the time you desire and go to parties without the fear of a forgotten test the next day.

It normally goes like this, even Butch considered those points as his plans for today….

Until an unhuman shriek arises.

Butch turns away from the wrestling video game he was playing to look upstairs, waiting for the origin of said scream to just shut up. Of course, he only sees a poor maid running away with a sword about to cut her half.

Oh yes, something bad was going on…and strangely familiar…

"DON'T SING, TODAY IS **NOT **A HAPPY DAY!"

Where have he heard that line before?

He shrugs, preferring his videogame before the question. At the sound of more happy songs, more swords appear on the environment, threatening the poor workers of the household. They all just run away. Butch sighs and clicks the button named "start/stop" to pause the game, not even bothering to wonder when they bought that many weapons. He then turns around on his comfortable couch and narrows his eyes at his crazed-up blonde brother running down the elegant staircase. This is way too weird, he feels like inside a déjà-vu…

Meh, maybe the pizza he just ate was passed.

"…Are you really going to ruin our Saturday for a chick?" Butch asks unemotionally, smirking inwardly at his fuming brother. The other only turns his glare to him.

"SHUT UP! YOU ARE THE LEAST PERSON THAT CAN SAY THAT!"

"Oh come on, it's not THAT bad"

"DID YOU SEE THAT BOY!" Boomer screams, grabbing his older brother by the collar of his dark green t-shirt and shaking him wildly, "HE WAS FUCKING GOREGOUS!"

"…He seemed a bit girly…" The other declares, just looking with bored eyes at the enraged blonde.

"EXACTLY!" He answers, his hands fisting the other's shirt more forcefully, "Girls ADORE girly boys! Just look at Justin Bieber!"

"…Who?"

Boomer suddenly makes a bored expression and his hold on Butch ceasing, "A pop sensation boy world-wide known, I don't see what they look in him, his songs are quite stupid and repetitive without other meaning but the same old 'girly' crap, while his appearance is somewhat lanky and his style unfitting with his persona and merchandise"

"…You're starting to make me worry about your mental health"

Boomer screams to the sky enraged, "I WANT MY MIYAKO!"

"Then go for her and don't bother!" the other declares, returning his attention to the plasma TV hanging on the wall. If looks could kill, Boomer would be a serial killer now…

"YOU ARE GOING TO HELP ME!"

Butch turns to look at him with a scowl.

In the kitchen, Brick is busy preparing a sweet's recipe with the top chief, smiling childishly at the man.

"Thanks for helping me with my girlfriend's month anniversary!"

The chef smiles and nods, "No problem, something important as a couple's anniversary can't be put second place"

"Oh, it's not our couple anniversary"

"…No?"

"No, it's our meeting moment anniversary!" he exclaims, happily checking the caramel on the stove. The other just looks curiously at his master, "We are not a couple officially".

"…What?"

"Aha, she just plays hard to catch"

The other's eyes stay widen at his master's obvious obsessive attitude on the girl, fear crippling on his back. Then, the kitchen's door opens violently, smacking the white spotless wall with power. The chef runs away when Boomer enters, screaming in rage. Brick scowls at him.

Great, just what he needed… a repeat of Butch's last tantrum.

"BRICK, BUTCH DOESN'T WANT TO HELP ME!"

"Nice idea, Boomer; accuse me with Brick" Butch says, entering to the room with his own scowl. Brick's right eye twitches, slapping the back of his neck with force. Boomer yelps, rubbing his sore spot carefully.

"Stop it…now explain me carefully, what is going on?"

"I want Miyako" Boomer declares, his own right eye twitching, "But that stupid _boyfriend_ of hers is on the way!"

Butch shrugs, "Maybe he'll catch a serious sickness soon, I've heard that he doesn't stay out of the hospital for too long"

Brick glares at Butch, "Don't say that"

"…That is actually a nice idea"

"Boomer, you're not going to murder him"

"…Whatever", replies Boomer, turning his head to the other side in a rebelling sign.

"Well then, I guess is your turn to help your brother, Butch" Brick declares, turning to Butch, only to find him missing. He blinks slowly, feeling how Boomer grabs him by the wrist to make him follow his way. He lets a lone sentence out, rage consuming it while Boomer thought of Takaaki's punishment.

"That stupid Butch set me up!"

_/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/_

_/8:00 PM/_

The principal entrance opens, letting two persons in. One of them stares at the household in wonder. The other, a male, turns towards his female companion.

"Likey?"

"Totally, dude…"

Brick enters to the room in anger with Boomer at his side, the blonde one looking dejectedly at the floor.

"Where were you, Butch?"

Butch nods towards the girl, receiving a surprise gasp from both boys.

"Kaoru!"

Kaoru turns to both boys confused, "Yeah…hi"

"Kaoru and I passed the whole afternoon together and-"

"That's so not fair!" Boomer states, looking in rage at his brother, "You aren't even a nice gentleman like I am, how can you pass time with your girlfriend and I get dumped?"

Kaoru blushes, but glares at the blonde boy, "We're not a couple"

Butch nods, a frown on his face, "At least not yet"

Ignoring his new friend's pointed sharp look, he continues his talk, "As I was saying, we are going to a party from one of her classmates, and thought maybe you would like to go with us"

"…Will Momoko be in there?"

Kaoru nods, causing a pose of victory from the orange-haired.

"Count me in!"

Boomer shrugs, "If Miyako goes, I'll go"

"Don't doubt it; she'll be there with Takaaki"

"Great, the fucker will be there…"

Butch looks at Kaoru embarrassed, "Come on, let's go to my room"; he says seriously, "You can change in there too"

Kaoru shrugs, "Sure, why not"

They both get up the staircase, laughing at stupid jokes while doing it. Boomer and Brick are left alone on the waiting room, silently looking at each other.

"How the hell did Butch managed to make Kaoru like him?"

Boomer scowls unhappily, "I'm the gentleman…I should be the one with a girlfriend"

"…I think he replaced her with a robot"

"Yeah, Momoko said that too"

"Really? Then we have another reason to be a couple!"

"Yeah, you both seem to have your brains permanently drugged with marijuana"

Brick glares at the blonde boy while said blonde laughs silently at his own joke.

"That wasn't funny!"

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

A doorbell rings in a particular house, getting almost unnoticed by the ones dancing inside of it. The party is at full bloom, different bodies grinding each other, with sodas or punch on their hands. Occasionally, you can find one or two boys with their own beer or another alcoholic beverage, but nothing compared to the giant crowd with drinks according for their age.

A specific blonde girl smiles nervously at her raging friend, a blonde boy by her side sipping in his own punch.

"Why didn't you tell me you two were lovers?"

Miyako looks at Momoko's rage-filled face with her own nervous expression. She's about to stutter a response, when Takaaki leaves his now empty cup alone on the table.

"I want to dance, come on Miyako"

Miyako gets away with Takaaki, leaving a stunned orange-haired girl alone. Momoko pouts angrily, finishing with her soda and leaving the empty can on the table.

"Hey Momoko"

Momoko turns around at hearing Kaoru's voice, blinking confused at the sight of Butch at her side. Her scowl once appears.

"Great, you again"

Butch rolls his eyes, "It's nice seeing you again, Mrs. You-made-her-a-robot"

Momoko blushes in embarrassment when the cafeteria memory arises in her mind. She manages to maintain her scowl intact, though.

"At least I'm not a stupid perverted idiot!"

"So, how's Miyako?" Kaoru asks, interrupting the childish bickering between her friends. Momoko frowns at the memory of Miyako.

"She's with her boyfriend"

Kaoru looks strangely at the "dance floor", trying to find Miyako's figure, "It still sounds crazy to me"

"Totally"

Butch sighs with boredom, deciding to contribute with the girly talk instead of looking like a loser, "This really affected Boomer's feeling"

Momoko turns surprised pink eyes on his figure, wondering why he entered to the conversation, 'Maybe he is just worried for his brother…they seem to be quite close'

"Yeah, I saw him when I went to Butch's house for us to change; he looks quite troubled"

"Woah, woah-WOAH! You in **his** house? In **his room?"**

Butch sighs, turning around and walking away before the other starts rambling the same crazy things as always. Kaoru looks at his disappearing form worriedly, only to turn around to glare at Momoko.

"What is your problem? Why can't you just accept your friendship?"

Momoko sighs, slapping her forehead at her friend's obvious lack of information, "It's not that! It's your lack of social intelligence!"

Kaoru seems somewhat offended, but maintains his attacking posture to her friend, "What are you rambling about now?"

"It's okay going to your male best friend's house, but going to his room is way to different! It only means you two are serious with your love relationship to let the other enter to your area!"

Kaoru looks with confused eyes at her, "What the hell are you saying? Where did you get that bunch of crap?"

"Any normal person in the world knows!"

Kaoru sighs, not pleased with the statement, her friend just eyes her suspiciously.

"Are you sure you don't like each other?"

"YES!"

Momoko flinches at the shout and decides to stop the topic….for now at least.

"Well, did you know about Miyako's relationship?" Momoko asks. Kaoru smiles at her, overly pleased with the change of topic. At the reminder of their other friend, they both scowl.

"No…she never mention it before"

"This is all so messed up…"

The orange haired girl then feels two arms embrace her from behind, a head on her shoulder. She shudders when her most loathed voice resounds on her ear.

"Helloooo cutie "

She turns her head to her left slightly and stops when bumping with Brick's face, "**Brick."**

"I feel so much love on my name!"

"Then you must be deaf…I'm pretty sure it's hate"

Brick separates from her, running towards Kaoru and pushing her away of Momoko to occupy her space. Kaoru feels her eye twitching at the male, her hands wanting to grip his throat and break it.

"Hey, douchebag!"

"Shut up, tomboy! Go and look for Butch!"

Kaoru growls, but turns around and tries to find Butch. She can get her revenge later, when no one can see them. She doesn't need witness for her bloody crime.

Momoko looks in despair how Kaoru just turns around and walks away, her body disappearing between the many bodies in the party.

"KAORU, COME BACK! YOU ARE NO COWARD, RETURN AND KICK HIS BUTT!"

"Finally, we are _alone_"

"I WAS RIGHT; YOU **ARE** A CLONE-ROBOT!"

"I made some caramel chocolates"

"Excuse me?" Momoko asks, her attention now returning to Brick. Her eyes glow at the sight of the enormous golden bag on his hands.

"I made quite a bunch, hope it doesn't matter" he replies with a nervous smile. He looks how Momoko takes the bag in his hands with hearts in her eyes.

"Kya, you're so nice! Thank you very much, Brick!" she squeals, hugging him tightly. Brick let's a blush and a happy smile spread on his face.

"Oh, no problem "

His hug suddenly gets interrupted when a punch sounds, a body falling on the floor accompanying it.

"BOOMER, WHY DID YOU HIT TAKAAKI-KUN, DE SU?" Miyako's scared question can be heard on the air. Brick feels like crying when Momoko stops their first hug, turning around to find her friend. His head hangs in depression, his arms copying said head.

"…I have such a sucky luck"

* * *

Ready!

I hope you enjoyed this chapter :)

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

**Anonymous Review Replies:**

**FredFrier:** Thanks! I hope you like Boomer's reaction ;D

**Cassie M. M:** I'm glad you loved my chap! Frankly, it's one of my favorites for its comedy, haha. All righty then, but don't forget mention I made the frase xD Thanks for your lovely review

**MutsomonoSatori:** Glad you liked my chapter! Hey, how come no cookies for me? So mean D: I WANT my cookies! Give 'em! Ehem…thanks for your review :)

**RannieLovee:** I'm glad, that was my purpose with it xD.

**asumi-chan:** It is great you enjoyed that part. Thanks for your review, but we'll see about the updating. I won't say 'yes' because it probably won't be like that xD. Don't worry, I'll keep updating.

**xXxRosettexXx:** I'll try and thanks for the review and praise.

**kiwi im a girl:** Thank you, I'm glad my writings are from your enjoyment! It's no problem to answer to your reviews, if you write me something (be it review, message, etc.) it's only fair for me to answer it; so don't worry xD. Thank you for your great review!

**AMUTOforever305: **I'm glad you like it! Thanks for the review!


	9. Too Damn Dramatic

Another update for you guys. So, I was looking at the reviews of the last chapter, and felt like I needed to post another chapter at the sight of so many petitions. And, here it is. See why you need to review your favorite stories? Makes the author's conscience kick her in the guts and order her to update xD.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**Important PAIRING NEWS:** As you saw in chapter 7, Takaaki appeared in the story. **I just want you to know that I won't decide who Miyako will be ending with. This decision will be made by the reviewers.** Please include which pairing you want it to end in your review (TakaakixMiyako or BoomerxMiyako). The pairing with more votes will be the one who'll end. **The votes will be counted in the reviews of THIS CHAPTER ONLY**.

**Warnings:** Stupidity, humor, coarse language.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own.

**Inspiration:** Your reviews and my hyperactive (and overly-imaginative) mind.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Too Damn Dramatic**

_(Normal POV)_

Monday always has to be one of the most troublesome days in the week. Honestly, is the day all the studying and homework begin. Every single hour is pure agony to the student body, except maybe recess time.

For Sakamoto, this period is the worst.

If you thought a troublemaker such as Sakamoto would love this part of the day, you're wrong. At least if you're talking of a troublemaker who has been "promoted" to hall monitor. He used to love this time of the day, but the principal gave him the position as a correction, a desperate way to make his jokes stops.

Said boy leaves his classroom, looking at the corridor in boredom. He always has to leave 15 minutes earlier to start his duties in his territory, if not the work could get more difficult; with all those students moving him out of the way and ignoring his orders.

He passes some closed classrooms to get into his usual spot, letting a heavy sigh when arriving.

"This work is so boring; it's not fair I'm the one who got it!"

A girl passes in front of him, heading to a bathroom. He recognizes her as Kaoru Matsubara, one of the cheerleaders and one of the prettiest girls in the school. Of course, Sakamoto could care less of her perfect appearance. The brunette secretly nick-names her "The impatient bitch", that's how much he hates her.

He is about to ask her for her permit, only getting shut down by said cheerleader.

"Don't bother, I have it in here" she declares, getting her hall pass from her khaki-colored trousers. He frowns, not liking her attitude. How could Momoko deal with her, was a mystery to him.

Ah, Momoko Akatsutsumi. She was the girl of his dreams. Perfect inside and outside, and the best was she treated him normally.

The bell rings making a crowd of students form almost instantly, all of them happy that the recess finally started. Sakamoto sighs, looking out for students breaking the school's law.

"Sakamoto!"

He turns to find Kaoru's form, "What do you want?"

Kaoru's right eye twitches at the foul attitude of the male, but decides to let it slide, for now.

"Here's the hall pass for you to leave it on the classroom. I was in room 8b".

Sakamoto frowns at the order, "The hell? Don't be a fruitcake and leave it yourself!"

"I can't, genius; remember?"

Sakamoto groans as the information comes to his mind. If a student asks for a hall pass but doesn't return it to the teacher before the end of the class, it's the student responsibility to take it to the hall monitor. Only he can enter the classrooms when they are empty.

He takes the hall pass, giving her a dark expression. She only lets her green eyes roll. He was too damn dramatic.

"Kaoru, oh…hey Sakamoto!"

Orange eyes widen when Momoko walks towards them with Miyako at her side, a stack of papers trapped between her chest and arm. He gulps, suddenly self-conscious of his appearance.

'Why couldn't I brush my hair today? Damn, now she'll think I'm some kind of dirty kid!'

Momoko finally arrives to them, totally oblivious to Sakamoto's torturing thoughts of his appearance, "Hey Kaoru, Miyako and I have been looking for you everywhere!"

Kaoru smiles, looking apologetically at her. Sakamoto turns to both Momoko and Kaoru, looking the raven-haired's peaceful expression.

"Hey, Sakamoto…"

He blinks, realizing he stared at Kaoru all the time. He looks how she sends him a disgusted look, while Miyako giggles and Momoko just smiles. He feels his cheeks get warm, turning to the orange-haired girl. He groans mentally, knowing the now they must think he has a crush on the tomboy. What a nice day is turning out to be for him.

"What's the matter, Momoko?"

She takes one of the papers, giving it to him. Sakamoto grabs it, reading its contents. His eyes widen once again when his eyes look at the words printed on the paper. It is a birthday flyer with a small map.

He feels happiness swell on his chest, feeling euphoric and with a strong need to jumb and dance a silly routine. He gives Momoko his best smile, "You're inviting me to your birthday party?"

Momoko nods, "Yes, the address and a small map are on the paper".

Miyako let's a smile pool on her lips at the sight of the boy, "We three hope you can be in there with all of us, Right Kaoru?"

He turns to the raven haired girl, who only shrugs, "Sure, why not"

The feeling of hatred towards his day slowly disappears, being replaced by victory. His dream of getting Momoko to be his girlfriend maybe isn't so crazy...

"Kaoru!"

A tall raven haired boy appears, his hand taking Kaoru's own. Sakamoto looks curiously at the boy, trying to recognize him from somewhere.

"Butch, why do you always appear? Don't you have school?" Momoko chastises, glaring at the new addition to their talk. He only smirks.

"Sure I have, I already got out"

Looking at the papers on her possession, he grabs one of them rudely, leaving a fuming Momoko, "A party today? It's your birthday?"

She sighs angrily, "Today is my birthday, but the party is on Friday".

He smirks, gripping the paper on his hand, "Great, congratulations…my brothers and I will be sure to appear on your party"

Momoko feels her blood boil at his words, looking how he takes Kaoru away from the scene.

Sakamoto blinks in confusion, "Who was that guy?"

Momoko growls, making Sakamoto feel bad for her, "He's just a jerk who is trying to get into Kaoru's pants…"

Miyako sighs, rubbing her shoulder softly, "Come on Momoko, we need to go".

Her friend nods, giving the hall monitor one last smile, "Well, see you later!"

They both turn around, their eyes searching for more people to invite. Sakamoto blinks in confusion at what just happened. He turns towards the space where the stranger had appeared, looking at that direction.

"I've seen him somewhere…I don't remember where it was!"

A growl leaves his lips, his hand crumpling the paper unconsciously. The texture of the invitation makes him stop his thoughts, turning to the slight crumpled paper. A new smile appears on his lips, the happiness reaching his eyes.

"Momoko invited me to her birthday party!"

_/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/_

The soccer area of the school is always occupied by the cheerleaders and the football team at the end of the school day, both sports aiming to practice more of their routines and tactics. The bleachers are always being used by different other people, sitting there in order to see the teams' practice or to just have a comfortable conversation with their friends.

Butch observes with a smile how his best friend (or "soon-to-be-lover" for him) practices, looking how she dances the routine with incredible elegance. It's amazing how much the other's attitude has changed towards the sport.

Even though she still hates the uniform, she seems content with the routine; after all, it is very difficult to make and requires energy and guts to complete the jumps she must do.

Hell, she's even smiling now.

The sudden movement of the bleachers gets his attention, turning to see his two brothers walking towards him. They both smile at their brother, rushing their steps to sit down next to him. They both turn to the front, looking how Butch's love interest makes her routine.

"Wow, she's really good" Brick mutters, getting Boomer nod numbly. Butch smirks, feeling proud.

"I know", he mutters, a small smile playing on his lips. A thought suddenly crosses on his mind and turns towards Boomer, "Hey, what happened with that girly-dude's situation?"

Boomer frowns, the memory coming to his mind once again, "He was on the hospital, but now he's out…probably on a date with **my** girl"

Brick snorts, slapping the back of his blond brother, "And now she's mad at you, very nice work"

He only mumbles curses, letting his chin rest on the palm of his hands while said arms rest on his knees. Butch looks calmly at his brother, sighing.

Honestly, he thought Boomer was the one who would have more luck with his choice. He acted like the perfect gentleman and listened to her conversations with all the attention of the world when they got to talk…

Who would've guess a pale and weak looking _girl _(In his opinion, Takaaki is way to girly to be a male) would be the one gaining her heart and himself being the one with more luck with Kaoru?

Life is strange and unfair.

Sudden shouts appear in the environment and they all turn to find the cheerleaders running into the bleachers in happiness. Their practice is over.

Kaoru runs happily towards the three boys, accepting thankfully the water bottle Butch offers. Brick smiles, giving her a thumbs up.

"Hey, you're not that bad in this!"

Kaoru snorts, but her smile remains intact on her lips, "Thanks Brick"

She listens to their talk, enjoying passing her precious time with the boys.

At first she harbored a lot of negative feelings towards the brothers, but after passing some days visiting their house she enjoyed their company much more. The brothers were funny and kind of rowdy; it was a big and nice change from her girly friends. She really enjoyed her new friendship with the boys.

"BRICK!"

All four teenagers still at the known voice, waiting for said girl to appear. Finally, Himeko appears beside Kaoru, her eyes sparkling in delight at the sight of her crush.

"I didn't know you were here! How are you? Do you want to go on a date with me?"

Brick frowns, "Well, I came to see my future sister-in-law"

Kaoru snorts, choosing to gulp more water than correcting his statement. Butch snickers, kissing her cheek mockingly.

"Aww, don't be like that my cute girlfriend"

Boomer chuckles at the sight of Kaoru blushing and slapping the back of his brother's neck. He then turns his attention to Himeko, who is flirting shamelessly at an annoyed Brick.

He sighs with boredom, turning his attention to the field. It is then where his eyes widen in horror.

Momoko talking with a brunette boy, the boy's cheeks tainted red and his orange eyes widened in adoration.

In horror, he observes how the boy starts talking, his expression being one of a superior being, like bragging something great to her. Boomer is no idiot, in fact he is smarter in the social skills than both his brothers.

…That boy was showing off to Momoko to try and seduce her.

He lets a growl, gaining the attention of his brothers and the girls near him. Brick, being the one beside him, frowns in confusion at his blond brother.

"Boomer, what the hell is your problem?"

Boomer doesn't answer, instead he stands up. He leaves the bleachers and when his feet touch the floor, starts running towards his goal. Brick and Butch stare dumbfounded at the retreating silhouette of Boomer, turning to see where he is going with so much speed.

They find a laughing Momoko and a blushing brunette boy.

"Shit, he's going to punch him!" Brick exclaims, standing up and running towards his brother. Himeko growls and walks away, glaring at Momoko. She will be a niusance in her quest for Brick's heart. Butch, observes quietly his orange-haired brother.

"Why?"

"No questions, let's go!"

Kaoru declares, roughly grabbing Butch's hand and making him abandon his comfortable spot on the bleachers to get towards his siblings.

Momoko turns her eyes to the front, sighing happily after laughing so hard at the joke Sakamoto told her, only to find an enraged Boomer walking steadily towards both Sakamoto and her. She winces, feeling unnerved by the look of his eyes.

Sakamoto turns curiously to the target of her attention, flinching at the sight of the furious teen coming towards them.

"You little bastard!" Boomer shouts, preparing his hand by closing it tightly to form a fist. Momoko stands up, her face showing her frustration.

"Hey, what is your problem? Why are you so riled up?"

Boomer stops his way in front of her figure, spitting his words like garbage, "My problem is that this dimwit wants to make you fall for him!"

He turns towards Sakamoto, glaring at him, "I won't let one of my brothers suffer what I did!"

"Boomer, stop!"

Boomer turns around to face Brick. Said boy smirks, placing his hand over his shoulder, "You don't need to worry for me"

"But, you didn't see them-!"

A chuckle erupts from his lips,"Of course I saw them, I just didn't give it that much of importance"

Sakamoto looks surprised at the boys, slightly unnerved at their superior aura. He looks how the one with the red cap turns to him, smirking smugly.

"He has no chance against me"

Sakamoto feels his body tense, all thoughts of violence against the boy crossing his mind.

Kaoru looks between a smug Brick and a furious Sakamoto in anxiousness; only to grab Momoko's hand and taking her away from there.

"Come on, maybe we shouldn't be here"

Momoko nods, thanking Kaoru for her support and ignoring Butch's presence at her friend's side. This was not a time for her to snap at the raven-haired boy.

Brick chuckles at Sakamoto's expression, "Try taking her, you're nothing compared to me".

Sakamoto feels his head turn hot in anger, but remains glued on his spot. He even maintains himself in that same position after looking at the remaining two brothers walking away from the scene.

"We'll see who'll win, you bastard!"

* * *

Finally it's over! It took me more than planned. **Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and don't forget to vote! **

_**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**_

_**Anonymous Review Replies:**_

**Cassie M. M:** Boomer is definitely one of the best. Hahaha, sorry. Seems my line wasn't explained very well. With marijuana I meant that she had very random thoughts, not because she's very hyper. Thanks, I'm glad you like it so much!

**asumi-chan:** Almost same here. I love BxK, like BxM…the other one is like "whatever". I don't care who Miyako ends with xD. Ok, I'll keep updating.

**xXxdrama-queenxXx:** Great, that was my goal! I'm glad it worked then. I'll try and that happens sometimes.

**Music:** I'm glad you like my sense of humor and my story, hehe. That Boomer, always ready to punch somebody into submission :P. I'm glad you like the blue pairing in my fanfic! Don't worry, it will be finished, not very fast, but finished nonetheless. Thanks for your review and I'll try :D.

**MusicFan Banana:** Ah no, no te preocupes jaja. No hay que pedir perdón por nada, no es como si me hubieras ofendido con eso. Puedes hablar español conmigo, no te preocupes. Soy mexicana, así que me tengo que saber el idioma a fuerzitas :P.

**DPPGZfan:** I'm glad you enjoyed the JB part and like the couples in there. Hahaha, we'll see what happens with those little situations. I'm happy you love it! I'll try too.

**EmoCornerLovet:** I personally don't see Boomer as a complete gentleman. He IS a RowdyRuff after all, his attitude is childish but not like a prince. Hahaha thanks a lot! You're the first to praise my style of writing xD. Thank you very much! Here is the update, I hope you like it! Thanks for your review!

**ppgz and rrbz lover:** I'll try, though I have other more important things to do and a life to accompliche, so it will be kind of difficult xD

**me:** I'll do.

_**All those paragraphs are for the last review. **_

**StarRainer101:** Responding to your review has to be the most difficult task I've made (hence that probably I might answer some of it wrong), but I'll try to answer it the most correct possible. Still, please use periods and commas, it would help me (and probably many other people that like to read reviews) more to understand your point. Anyways, returning to the matter at hand:

I'm gonna make more, don't worry about it. This story WILL be finished. I honestly won't promise it will be fast. After all, I have school to attend and a life to live, I won't be pasted on the computer to write fanfictions every day xD. Writing a chapter of this story is slow; if you want to see it this long, with a good plot and the same stupid comedy. So it takes a while to write and to check it to see if I can find any errors for all of you to enjoy it afterwards.

About the suggestion, thanks but that's what I already do. I know I have a lot of reviewers. don't think I'm just a little bitchy girl who doesn't care about the reviewers, I do. That's the main reason I'm even continuing AND finishing this story. Only because my updates are slow doesn't mean I don't care for you and your opinions. As I said before, I've got other things to do that require my attention more than this site.

You're terribly wrong with my intentions in writing my inspirations on every chapter. Personally, I like knowing the inspiration of the author of a story I like. I search the song (or whatever other means she had) to play it while I'm reading the new chapter. It helps me enter into the author's mind for a little while and see why did she write those words and to imagine more easily the chapter. Another reason is because some people have even asked me how I get my inspiration, wanting to get inspired too. If you don't like it, a shame. I don't care, honestly. I'll keep writing it for other people who enjoy seeing the perspective of the author like I do.

About the last part of your review…I really don't understand. I've been reading, and rereading said part but still I can't get the hang of it. So I won't respond to it. Thanks for your review, suggestions and opinions, they are very much appreciated.


End file.
